Strawberry Duel!
by mikata88
Summary: Yuri romance blossoms at an all-girl Duel Academy! Parody among parodies! Strawberry Panic with a Yu-gi-oh GX inspired twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

**Chapter One:**

The cherry blossoms flowed in the warm spring breeze as the two young women below bid a heartfelt goodbye.

"_But…But, onee-sama!"_

"_I'm sorry that things had to end this way, my darling. Surely you know…what kind of person I am. So go, go and remove the memories of me from your heart, just like your Junk Archer removes an opponent's monster from play."_

_The taller, older girl placed a hand comfortingly on her partner's sobbing head. The underclassman looked up at her beloved, unshed tears still shining in her eyes._

"_No, onee-sama. I will never remove you from my heart. Even though, deep down, I knew that things would end this way, I still enjoyed every moment that I spent with you. I can't ask for any more than that. Even after I grow up and leave this Duel Academy, the card of your memories will always remain in the deck of my heart."_

_Shizuma's heart felt a twinge of regret as the girl said her final words. _I thought that, after all the girls that I've been with, she could be the one who stops my heart from wandering once and for all. _A new cloud of cherry blossoms flew by, and, when they cleared, the smaller girl had gone._

Far away from this scene, Nagisa Aoi straightened her Duel Disk on her right arm and stared at herself in the mirror. The charcoal gray one-piece dress and thin green tie she wore as her new school uniform somehow made her look a little bit more grown up. The girl had just arrived at the Duel Academy train station, but the incredibly good weather of that day was distracting her.

What an incredible day, just perfect for starting out my new boarding school life. I may not know much about religion or anything like that, but on days like this I just know that someone up there is cheering me on.

She paused for just another minute in the mirror to spin around in a circle for a little bit. An unfamiliar breeze over her thighs caused Nagisa to blush.

Oh, what am I doing? Someone might see my underwear!

As she approached the great wrought iron gate that separated the Duel Academy from the outside world, Nagisa's heart flew into the sky with excitement.

Here I am…Astraea Girls' Duel Academy.

Astraea Girl's Duel Academy had only been around for a few years, less than a decade, even, but it had already built itself a very good reputation. While teaching young ladies how to Duel with respect and feminine manners, the school also prided itself on churning out the type of dignified and polite young lady that had become so uncommon in those days. As cards flew, friendships grew.

There were three distinct schools, starting originally with the distinguished Miator Green. When the school was first established, Miator Green had been the only school, but soon the overflow got to be too much, and thus the schools of Spica White and Lulim Pink were established. Each school existed in a sort of friendly rivalry, and it almost never got out of hand.

However in love with the campus she may have been, Nagisa soon found herself hating the place as she struggled desperately to find her dorms in Miator Green. Her heavy Duel Disk impeded her greatly as she went hither and yon. She raised a thin arm and spoke to it, figuring that in life, like in a Duel, one may need to ask one's Deck now and then.

"Whoo! Oh boy, this campus is huge. So where do you think I should go now?"

As usual, the monsters and Spells and Traps in her Deck had no answer, but she pretended they did.

"Alright, I'll go back around the lake again!"

A soft giggle from behind a nearby tree caught Nagisa's attention, and she raised her Duel Disk high, the Card Zones folding out like the petals of an opening flower.

"Wh-who's there?! I'm warning you: I'm a Duelist!"

A figure stepped out from behind the tree. Nagisa's mouth fell open then in shock and awe. The uniform she wore seemed to fit her tall and sleek body perfectly. Her long silver-blonde hair fell down her back in an alluring ponytail. All that Nagisa could think was "_What a beautiful person._" The girl raised her own Duel Disk and assumed the position for a challenge.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence? So am I. And around here, we Duelists only have one way of saying Hello."

Taken aback, Nagisa clumsily assumed the position as well.

"All right, then!"

"Let's Duel!"

The older girl drew her cards with smooth and precise elegant movements.

"Age before beauty. I'm summoning my Gemknight Rumarin to the field in Attack Mode!"

A brilliant humanoid figure made of some sparkling amber-colored crystal appeared on the field.

"Wow! And even the Deck you use is beautiful!"

"Heh heh heh. Why thank you, little Miss Transfer Student. Now make your move."

Nagisa drew her next card and compared it with the others in her hand. She knew her Deck wasn't very strong, but she knew she had strategy.

"I summon my Eleclemur in Attack Mode!"

A crackling yellow monkey with a long tail appeared on the field, chattering excitedly.

"And next I'll activate my Secret Pass to the Treasures Spell Card. This lets one of my monsters with 1000 Attack Points or less bypass any of your monsters and go straight for your Life Points. Now, attack!"

Shizuma-3200 Nagisa-4000

Shizuma's Duel Disk vibrated as she took her first Life Point damage of the Duel.

What was that? Such a weak little monster, but she used it to attack me instead of as a shield? My Gemknight Rumarin has more than enough Attack Points to make her monkey go bananas. Unless it has a special ability. I know! I'll do this.

"Interesting move. Now watch as I summon Gemknight Sapphia to the field in Defense Mode!"

A shining blue gem person now appeared, surrounding itself with a sphere of solid ice.

"And now I'll use Gemknight Rumarin! Destroy her Eleclemur!"

Shizuma-3200 Nagisa-3200

Nagisa still wasn't used to Dueling with an actual Duel Disk, so being actually attacked by such a realistic monster was still a little bit frightening to her.

"I'm sorry, but whenever my Eleclemur is destroyed in battle, its special ability activates and prevents you from conducting your Battle Phase next turn. It's my move! And now, since you can't attack, I think it's safe for me to summon my Elecgoldfish in Attack Mode. After that, I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Shizuma wasn't frightened by the new girl's apparently weak Deck. Rather, she was intrigued. Her monsters were cute, but it didn't really seem like such a weak Deck would last very long at Astraea.

"I think I know what you're planning to do, little girl. You probably want to use that weak monster as a sacrifice to summon something strong enough to take out my Gemknights on your next turn. But I think I'll lay this face-down for now. If you're planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing, then you're in for a rude awakening. I end my turn."

Hee hee. She's way off.

"Okay, it's my move! I summon Batteryman AAA in Attack Mode. This triggers my face down card: once per turn, whenever I summon a Thunder Type monster, Elecannon dishes out 600 points of direct damage. Now, fire!"

Shizuma-2600 Nagisa-3200

"Plus, whenever I summon Batteryman AAA, I get to summon another one directly from my hand."

Two identical sets of green and blue battery-like humanoids appeared on the field, joining the golden fish.

"And now my Elecgoldfish is going to give Batteryman AAA a little Tune up. I Synchro Summon Elechimera!"

From the swirl of bright stars activated during the Synchro Summon, there came a crackling electrical lion with a metallic blue snake for a tail.

"Now, Elechimera, keep it coming and attack her directly!"

"What?!"

Shizuma-1200 Nagisa-3200

"And now, since I managed to attack you directly, you have to send one card from your side of the field back to the top of your Deck."

This Duel was getting more and more interesting. Now Shizuma felt like she was facing a real challenge. And she was more than up for it.

"Very well. I draw. I have to say, your Deck is full of surprises. But so is mine. After I summon Gemknight Rumarin back to the field, I'm activating my Gemknight Fusion Spell Card. Now I'll combine my Gemknight Rumarin with my still-defending Gemknight Sapphia to bring forth a creature known as Gemknight Paz."

Nagisa was confused. It seemed like all her opponent had done was increase Rumarin's Attack Points a little bit.

"Why summon that? It's just your Rumarin, except it has 200 more Attack Points."

"Oh, silly little girl. You're just assuming that my new Gemknight doesn't have a special ability. You see, whenever Gemknight Paz destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. Here, allow me to demonstrate on your Elechimera!"

Shizuma-1200 Nagisa-1000

"Plus, it has another special power which allows it to attack again! Now, Gemknight Paz! Destroy her Batteryman and end this Duel!"

Shizuma-1200 Nagisa-0

Both girls were panting hard after such a tough Duel.

She uses some pretty cute cards, but that doesn't mean that they can't hurt you if she wants it. I haven't fought a Duel like that since…I Dueled…her…"

Nagisa was wheezing with exertion.

"Th-that was…huff…fun. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nagisa Aoi, and I'm looking for the Miator Green dorms."

Shizuma chuckled to herself as she held out her hand.

"Are you lost? Then come with me, my worthy adversary."

To be continued…

(Please, no flaming! I love these two new Archetypes, and I figured that Shizuma's Deck would be cool and that Nagisa's Deck would be cute.)

PS: Any fans of both SP and YGO can message me any time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Two:

"And that is all for today. May the grace of God and the forces of luck be with you. Class dismissed. We will now end class with the recital of the Astraea Girls' Duel Academy Pledge."

All around her, Nagisa's classmates solemnly recited the Pledge…one she had not managed to learn quite yet. She listened intently, though (not very).

"We, the students of Astraea Girls' Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the academy regulations, to resolve all conflicts by Dueling, and to show respect for our professors, and our fellow peers."

Wow. That sounds so cool.

But the professor in charge of the class had ears like a jackrabbit, and she could tell if somebody wasn't following along.

"Miss Nagisa Aoi! If you wouldn't mind joining the rest of the class, please."

Nagisa blushed at being so suddenly called out. Hurriedly, she flipped through her Academy Handbook, but couldn't find anything. Her classmate, Tamao Suzumi, pointed to a certain page and whispered to her.

"Start reading here, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa cleared her throat and read, too late realizing what had just happened.

"A Field Spell, when activated, has its effect active on both sides of the field: your side and your opponent's-Hey! What?"

As the class laughed at her, Nagisa leapt on Tamao ferociously.

"Geez! Don't do that, Tamao-chan!"

Tamao smiled inwardly. It was such fun to tease Nagisa.

And here I was, looking at just another normal year. But all that changed when this little temptress showed up. Oh my goodness, I'm acting like a pervert, aren't I? No. I could never be one of those.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted as Nagisa finally found and recited the correct pledge. The door opened, and in came a face that Nagisa found very familiar. At the sight of her, Nagisa's mind went back to that day when they first met.

It was about a week ago. Following their Duel, she had introduce herself as Hanazono Shizuma and offered for Nagisa to take her hand.

"Wait…what's going on here? Does she want me to take her hand? That's kind of her, but I'm not some grade school student who might wander off or something? What should I do? I can't just leave the two of us standing here like this…"

All of a sudden, almost by instinct, she grabbed the older girl's hand and squeezed.

*Shizuma was stunned.

All of my other little flowers grasped my hand so gently, as though they were afraid they might break me. I've never had my hand squeezed so honestly and brutally.

"Excuse me, Sister, but I've come to collect the student responsible for helping me unload the new shipment of booster packs this afternoon."

The Sister in charge checked the records and looked up smiling.

"Oh, you're Hanazono-san, right? The student who winds up going with you is sure to have an eventful time. Let's see…it's Miss Nagisa Aoi going with you today."

Shizuma smiled in Nagisa's general direction, but the girl could tell that the smile was meant strictly for her.

"We've met."

She elegantly strode through the rows of desks and onlookers, taking Nagisa's hand once again.

"Shall we go…Nagisa-chan?"

She leaned in close and planted a small kiss on Nagisa's forehead. The crowd around them gasped and began looking at them with icy glares.

Oh, shoot! I did it again!

"Oh no. Nagisa-chan, run for it!"

The two then immediately sped off, raising a cloud of dust and stunned onlookers behind them. Nagisa kept up as best as she could, but soon found herself dragged along by someone with much more stamina than she had. Only once they were well away from the school's main building did Shizuma see fit to stop. Nagisa strained to catch her breath.

"Sh…Shizuma-senpai…that…what was that? I'm…not cut out…for this…kind of stuff. The…only thing I'm good at…is Dueling."

"Well, hopefully we managed to baffle my darling little flowers, Nagisa-chan. Oh, and by the way..."

She pulled in close, causing Nagisa's face to flush.

"You're not allowed to call me Senpai. Here at Astraea, upperclassmen are referred to as onee-sama."

The taller girl gently stroked Nagisa's face as she continued.

"So say it to me."

"Ooh…Shizuma…onee-sama."

Shizuma sighed.

"As if you were my younger sister, I want to care for you and protect you, and to help you to grow into the strong Duelist I know you are. From this day forward, you are my younger sister and you will refer to me as Shizuma-onee-sama. If you break this promise-"

SHING!

Shizuma opened her Duel Disk again, the bladed edge now only a hairsbreadth from Nagisa's nose.

"-I promise that I will defeat you all over again."

As the two continued on their walk, Shizuma continued the line of conversation.

"By the way, Nagisa-chan. Did you know that Easter is coming up this weekend? It's the first major sign of Spring and a wonderful day for Catholics. That's why we're headed down to the shipping area. In celebration of the new Spring season, all students are given a booster pack of the latest Duel Monsters card expansion at Easter time. So, naturally, we need to purchase quite a large crate, and that's what we're aiming for."

"Oh, but isn't the shipping area far beyond the Maiden Park outdoor Dueling arena?"

"You've never been? Well, then you must not know about the Secret Garden. But, you know, there are many more events at Astraea besides Easter. One of the greatest is the `Etoile tournament. From the three schools of Miator Green, Spica White and Lulim Pink, it selects the couple that are not only the best Tag Team, but also the best partners. Are you interested in becoming an `Etoile, Nagisa-chan? If so, then I will gladly enter the tournament again…just for you."

By now, Shizuma clearly had Nagisa in her arms, but, at that point, she burst out of them and proceeded to accidentally ruin the mood.

"Ooh! Look over there! That building over there looks just like the Golden Castle of Stromberg Field Spell from the show! Oh, I would so love to go inside it!"

Shizuma was intrigued, the faintest hint of an idea forming in her mind.

"Do you want to go there, Nagisa-chan?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well then. We will go…to the Secret Garden."

To be continued…

*My apologies for the lack of action. This one was just to move the story forward. But, next chapter: The gallant Pro League Duelist, Amane Ohtori appears!


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Three:

From where she sat poring over the official Astraea directory, the tall girl from Spica White could feel the dozens of eyes upon her, their owners hiding just out of sight and watching her.

I just wish they weren't all so nervous around me.

She stood up, having seen what she'd wanted to see and headed for the return desk. Muffled squeals and the pattering of many feet accompanied her sudden movement. Ohtori Amane handed the book in question to the short-haired younger girl who ran the checkout.

"Thank you again for letting me read this. Would you mind putting it back for me, now that I'm done?"

The smaller girl, Tsukidate Chiyo, bowed politely as she accepted the proffered book.

"Oh, sure, no problem. I'm sorry you couldn't check it out. But it seems like everybody wants to get ahold of it these days. Can't say I blame them: the Astraea Girls Duel Academy is a big place with a lot of major events in its history."

She opened the book to a random page and pointed to it. Amane gasped inwardly.

That photograph…that's the one that I was just looking at!

"Take this one. This picture shows us last year's Etoile Tournament winners. Everyone said that there had never been a better couple or a better Tag Team in the whole of Astraea's history. And it was even more amazing considering that both entrants were from Miator Green. So, naturally, their students enjoy looking at it most of all. Why, we've even had some Miator Green students who've tried to tear it out…"

Her voice petered out as she too late realized just what she was saying. Oh no! What am I saying? I hope I haven't given her the impression that Miator Green students are immoral!

"I have to say, this place really is a lot quieter than the Spica White library. I could just stay here and read forever. Say, what's your name?"

"What? Oh! Tsukidate Chiyo."

"Well, my name's-"

"Oh, I know who you are. Ohtori Amane from Spica White's Fifth Year Class Trois, the national Pro League Dueling Champion. You're kind of famous around here, you know."

Oh. So girls like this exist at other schools too. I was hoping that, at least here, I could rest easy from all the fans.

"Well, I sure hope that I can come by again. We can read some more books together then, okay?"

As Amane disappeared down the main library hallway, her hidden followers revealed themselves, all clamoring together in a mad rush to question Chiyo.

"What was that? Amane-sama talked to you? What did she say? Was it about the Tournament? Come on, tell us!"

Elsewhere in the library, Nagisa and Shizuma walked down that same hallway in the opposite direction. Nagisa marveled at the enormity of the hallway and its seemingly endless shelves of books. The room was still quiet, but there was almost an air of hidden tension, like the sudden flickering of a lone, low candle in a dark room. Shizuma smiled.

"Do you like it here, Nagisa-chan? But I'd be careful if I were you. They say that sometimes…they come out."

"They?"

"Yes. It's something you might hate, Nagisa-chan. I'll give you a hint: it starts with "D" and it rhymes with "Cruel Spirits".

Something I might hate? Rhymes with Cruel-

"Oh! Duel Spirits!"

Shizuma hastily covered the younger girl's mouth.

"Shh! This is a library, you know. Now look over there. It looks like we've found ourselves a few adorable little Duel Spirits already."

The two tiptoed forward and hid behind a rack of bookshelves, silently watching another pair, who were, in turn, silently watching another figure of note. The older girl, one with long dark hair, reassured her uncertain young blonde-haired companion.

"It's all right. You've come this far, haven't you?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"I know why you came here. You wanted to challenge Amane-sama to a Duel, didn't you, Hikari? Because you've fallen for her.

"What? N-no, I haven't, Yaya-chan. I only came here so I could see whether or not the person I met that day actually was Amane-sama."

Yaya leaned in close to Hikari and sighed.

"I want you to understand my feelings, Hikari. Even though I now know that I have no chance. I mean, she's the national Duel Monsters champion and everything."

"Wh-what are you saying, Yaya-chan?"

"Here, let me help you feel good, my little Hikari…"

Yaya's hands danced lightly over different parts of Hikari's Spica White uniform. The younger girl gasped as she allowed her friend's hand to glide over her skirt…and then slip inside it…

Shizuma grabbed the blushing Nagisa's face and turned it away just in the nick of time, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Any more will be too much for you, Nagisa-chan."

Wh-what…what the hell was that?!

"I suppose you didn't know that this library is called the Secret Garden, and that many students use this place for secret rendezvous. That is why you wanted to come here, wasn't it?"

Nagisa backed away, forced up against a bookshelf as her onee-sama cornered her.

"Come now. I promise I'll be gentle."

No…this…this is…I can't! No!

Operating on sheer instinct, Nagisa pushed Shizuma away from her and ran for it, babbling out some excuse as she went along.

"D-Do excuse me, onee-sama! I j-just have to go to the bathroom really quick!"

Shizuma was speechless. I've never had one of my little flowers slip away from me so easily before. She chuckled. The bathroom, huh? Well, that certainly killed the mood. But, still…I think I like you even more now, Nagisa-chan.

Nagisa was blushing furiously and berating herself inwardly as she tried to catch her breath. What was that all about? Oh, I hope I haven't hurt onee-sama.

From somewhere behind her, the cute librarian Tsukidate Chiyo appeared.

"Oh, Nagisa-oneesama. Good afternoon."

"Oh, Chiyo-chan."

Wow! I'm so lucky! I not only got to meet with the National Champion, Prince Amane-sama, but I got to see Nagisa-oneesama as well!

But, before they could converse any further, Shizuma managed to catch up with her.

"There you are. You're not getting away from me again, Nagisa-chan."

What…what does she mean by that? No way…Nagisa-oneesama…is with Shizuma-oneesama?

"NOOO!!"

Chiyo fled the scene in tears. Nagisa hastened to go after her, but Shizuma stopped her.

"Come now, Nagisa-chan. You haven't forgotten about the card packs we needed to pick up, have you? I think maybe we should take the path over by Lourdes spring. You never know, something just might happen between the two of us there."

As she ran, Chiyo reminisced about the first time she had met her onee-sama, Nagisa Aoi. On her way back to the Miator Green dorms from the library, she had come across a small green butterfly lying in the middle of the hallway. Chiyo had been in the gardening club before, so she was perfectly fine with most insects, from colorful ladybugs to cute little earthworms. But, on closer inspection, it turned out that this particular insect was dead. She just couldn't bring herself to touch it or even go near it after that. But she had to move forward. All hope seemed lost, until a kind young goddess of an upperclassman came along and lifted the poor creature to the window.

"Poor thing. Be a good butterfly and go on home now, okay?"

With a light puff of her breath, she sent the dried-up insect flying. And then came the miracle. The butterfly, once thought dead, now rose into the air and beat its wings once again.

Wow! It's like that one Duel where I equipped my Ancient Fairy Dragon with Ribbon of Rebirth. So cool.

Oh, onee-sama. You've already gone to someplace that I could never reach. As Chiyo slowed to a halt, her energy spent, she ran into a familiar face who she had seen around Nagisa before.

"Tamao-oneesama!"

To Be Continued…

*Sorry it's longer than usual, but I had a lot of material to get through. Next chapter we should be getting back to some good old-fashioned Dueling at the Student Body Presidents' meeting, so just hold on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Four:

Elsewhere in Astraea, the quarterly Student Council meeting was drawing to a close. Tomori Shion, the President from Spica White and Dueling prodigy, tapped her pile of documents officiously on the table, straightening them out and subtly hinting for an end to the meeting. The wide-foreheaded and always calm girl remained true to her title of "Ice Queen" as she relayed the facts of the upcoming Etoile tournament in no uncertain terms.

"So, does everyone agree to the plan? There will be a total of 15 teams in this year's Etoile Tournament. The first round in April will eliminate half of these couples. Half of those who remain will be eliminated after the second round as well. And, following the third and final round, the Coronation Ceremony will be held at Spica White. Are we all clear on this plan?"

"Madam President of Spica? If I may interrupt…"

Something resembling a glare was visible behind Shion's eyes as she turned towards the speaker, a schemer with a face that belied her true nature.

"Chair recognizes Chikaru Minamoto, Student Council President of Lulim Pink."

In contrast to Shion, Chikaru hid everything she was thinking very well.

"Forgive my rudeness, but isn't it a little presumptuous of you to say that the Coronation will be held at Spica White? Why not, oh, Lulim Pink?"

The small, Western-looking girl sitting next to Shion giggled, hiding her face behind a panda-motifed fan in a ladylike way.

"Jeez, Chikaru. Everybody knows that. In this year's Etoile tournament, it is certain that Spica White's Pro League National Champion, the great Prince Amane-sama will be the winner."

All evidence of Shion's composure leapt out the window as she hastily tried to silence her friend.

"M-Momomi! Why'd you say that? If you let it slip too early…"

"Oh, are you implying that we might lose if they know about it too soon? You gotta learn to relax, Shion."

Shion coughed a bit, as if to try and erase Momomi's error.

"Well, I HAD heard that Amane-sama would be entering this year, and, given that she is the National Champion, I had just assumed-"

Chikaru waved off the rest of Shion's sentence with her usual innocent air.

"Oh, we already knew about Amane-sama, Shion. She truly is a wonderful Duelist and one of the best candidates for Etoile, I can agree to that. In fact, I'd probably be excited about it, too, if I were you."

"I-I was NOT excited!"

*Darn it! I wanted to save our trump card for later on in the game, but since we've been found out…If Amane-sama had entered the Etoile tournament during her Third or Fourth Year, she definitely would have taken the crown. But now she's in her Fifth Year and can no longer refuse us. With her in our corner, Spica White will surely take the Etoile Crown, and I will receive my rightful place among the greatest Spica White Presidents in history! This will be the year of Spica White, and my year as well! Muhahahahahahahaha-

"But, even though she's one of the best, I wouldn't be putting my guard down quite so soon, Shion."

Shion rose to the challenge instantly, snapping out of her maniacal mental laughter.

"Chikaru…do you mean to tell me that Lulim Pink is sending someone in? Someone who you think has a chance of beating Amane Ootori?"

Chikaru laughed lightly.

"Oh, Shion. I'd never pull something like that on one of my closest friends. However, I have heard rumors that something is going on at Miator Green. It seems that the former Etoile, Shizuma Hanazono-san, has found herself a new potential partner: a transfer student."

Sharp-haired, sharp-eyed and just downright sharp Miator Green Student Council President Miyuki Rokujo quickly threw in her two cents.

"News reaches you quickly, President Chikaru. It is most impressive that you would hear of this even before Spica did, even though they are much more involved with it than you are. It's no wonder that they call you the Rare Hunter of Astraea."

"Oh, I'm flattered, but wouldn't the title of Rare Hunter more likely go to you, President Rokujo? After all, you're the one who's rumored to control powerful Duel Spirits. But I digress. Even if Shizuma Hanazono-san is in her Sixth Year…and even if Spica White has Prince Amane…you know as well as I do that Miator Green and, by extension, you will not back down that easily."

Miyuki cleared her throat.

"Well, at first, I hadn't had much hope of our victory, particularly with Ootori Amane involved. But Shizuma-sama's actions have proved to be quite the lucky draw indeed. No doubt she will say to us that she wishes to become an Etoile with this girl."

"B-But…Shizuma-sama was already an Etoile once before!"

"Titles and crowns mean nothing to Shizuma Hanazono. If she can use this Tournament to become closer to her intended partner, then she will do so. A fully motivated Shizuma could move mountains, even shake the very Dueling world itself. I can understand your excitement about this Amane girl, Shion, but Miator Green will be coming out swinging as well."

Heh.

"May the best woman win."

Enraged by Miyuki's lackadaisical attitude and irksome tone, Shion immediately held out her arm, unfurling her Duel Disk for battle.

"That's it! I take that as a challenge, head of Miator!"

The blade edge of the Duel Disk extended outward, coming to rest on millimeters from Miyuki's nose. In Astraea, opening one's Duel Disk in such a way was seen as the sign of a serious challenge. Miyuki stood calmly and opened her own Duel Disk, keeping up a steady stream of chatter as she drew her first 5 cards.

"Very well. Even though Chikaru was the one who started this, I suppose there's no going back now. Watch and learn, Shion, as both in this Duel and in the tournament, Miator Green will fight its enemies with love."

"DUEL!"

Shion: 4000 Miyuki: 4000

"I'll start things off, then. And I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode. And then I'll throw down this face down and call it a turn."

Shion's Samurai made for a formidable opponent, but it wasn't always strength that won Duels.

"My move now. I activate the Spell Card known as Dark World Lightning. This lets me destroy one of your face down cards as well as send one card from my hand to the Graveyard. And once I discard Kahkki-Guerilla of Dark World, I can automatically take out another one of your cards, so say goodbye to your Samurai of the Ice Barrier. Next I'll summon Renge-Gatekeeper of Dark World in Defense Mode and throw down 2 face downs. That's all, President of Spica."

The fiendish Renge provided a solid defense for Miyuki, hiding her behind his massive armored hands. Shion drew her next card.

"I'm summoning a monster known as Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. And, you see, my new monster has a very special ability. If all I control on my field are Water Type monsters of Level 2 and below, my Dewdark gains the power to attack you directly. Now go!"

Just as the gymnastic creature raised its leg high for a direct attack, Miyuki activated her face down card.

"Not so fast! I trigger a face down: Depth Amulet lets me send one card from my hand to the Graveyard once per turn for three turns in order to negate your attack. Plus, this triggers my other face down: Thanks to my Forced Requisition Trap, whenever I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard, you have to send one of yours along with it to keep it company. So sorry."

Dewdark's leg merely smashed into a protective barrier and Shion growled as she sent Defender of the Ice Barrier to the Graveyard.

"It's my move, and I'm summoning my Shadowpriestess of Ohm in Attack Mode. Now, by sending Renge to the Graveyard, I can inflict another 800 points of damage to you. Go, Ohmic Curse!"

Renge transformed into a ball of dark energy, which slammed into Shion's Duel Disk.

Shion: 3200 Miyuki: 4000

"And now that that's out of the way, I'll continue my turn with an attack. Take out her Dewdark!"

Shion: 2700 Miyuki: 4000

Things weren't looking good for Shion, but she then drew a card that could save her.

*Yes, this could work. Try destroying something you can't destroy.

"Interesting cards. You may think you've got me on the run, but watch as I summon Reese the Ice Blast User in Defense Mode."

For an Ice themed monster, Reese more resembled some creature of the sea, with her fin-like headdress and webbed hands and feet.

"And then, just to make sure my plan works, I think I'll lay these two face downs and call it a turn."

"Very well, then. But I think that monster has just as much of a chance of winning this Duel as you do. I summon Brron-Mad King of Dark World in Attack Mode. And then I'll activate Dark World Dealings. This forces each of use to draw and then discard one card, or, in your case, thanks to my Forced Requisition Trap, 2 cards."

"Then I'd best stop it! Go, Dark Bribe! Now your Spell Card is negated and you're forced to draw another card from your Deck."

"Humph! You may have stopped my Spell, but I can still attack you. Show her what I mean, Shadowpriestess!"

The dark and mysterious princess shot a beam of dark light at Reese, but, when the glare of the attack faded, Reese was still standing.

"What? How can this be? Why is your monster still on the field?"

"I guess you didn't know, Miyuki-san. Reese the Ice Blast User can't be destroyed in battle by anything of Level 4 or higher. And here's something else you didn't know about: my face down card-Malevolent Catastrophe! It only triggers once you declare an attack, and it destroys every Spell and Trap Card we have on the field!"

A mighty whirlwind suddenly picked up, clearing the field of Depth Amulet and Forced Requisition.

"No!"

"Yes! With those two cards gone, you won't be able to stop my attacks any more, or force me to discard from my hand."

"Maybe, but I can still use my Shadowpriestess' special ability. All I have to do is sacrifice Brron-Mad King of Dark World. Go, Ohmic Curse!"

Shion: 1900 Miyuki: 4000

"Not bad, but now it's my turn. Watch as I summon my Strategist of the Ice Barrier. But he won't be staying around too long, because Reese the Ice Blast User is about to give him a little Tune up. I Synchro Summon Brionac-Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

A magnificent dragon carved from crystalline ice appeared on Shion's side of the field, no doubt ready to even the score.

"And now I'll the last card my hand to the Graveyard to activate Brionac's special ability. Now, Brionac! Call forth a mighty Northern wind and send her Shadowpriestess back to her hand."

Shadowpriestess shimmered a little and then disappeared, signaling Miyuki to add her back to her hand.

"And now that her field is empty, it's time for a direct attack!"

Shion: 1900 Miyuki: 1700

On the sidelines, Momomi and Chikaru watched the Duel with great interest.

"Wow! Shion-chan's really mad now. Way to get you game on, Shion-chan!"

"I'd expect nothing less from the Dueling prodigy known as the Ice Queen. If she wants something, she goes for it. It's kind of beautiful in a way."

"Yeah, and with only 200 Life Points separating them, this is the closest the two of them have ever been in a Duel. Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Impressive, but I'm not beaten yet. Now, by sending Goldd-Wu Lord of Dark World from my hand to the Graveyard, I can not only summon Goldd itself right away, but also my Dark Grepher. And then I'll bring back our old friend, Shadowpriestess of Ohm to join the fun."

The dark general, great beast, and mysterious beauty all stood ready to take on Shion's dragon.

"Now, Wu Lord of Dark World, go and slay her dragon!"

"What?! But our two monsters have the same number of Attack Points. If they do battle, they'll both be destroyed."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

The great beast raised its axe high, slicing through Brionac's icy return fire, striking him exactly at the moment he himself was destroyed.

"And now that your field is empty, both of my other monsters can attack you directly! Say goodbye, Shion!"

Shion: 0 Miyuki: 1700

The Duel over, Shion slumped downward in defeat. As she left, Miyuki mouthed the words to her that Shion had wanted to hear least of all:

"We'll be winning the Etoile Tournament too."

To be continued…

*Man, how fun was that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Five:

Sidetracked as they were by their trip to Lourdes spring, Shizuma and Nagisa found the sun setting on them by the time they returned with the new packs. They were shipped in an enormous block of multiple card boxes, so massive that each girl had to donate all their strength to pushing it. Nagisa stopped for the umpteenth time to catch her breath.

"Why does going to Duel Academy…huff…somehow feel more like trying out for the Olympics?"

Shizuma stopped as well, out of courtesy.

"Yeah, and is it even worth it? I mean, I already took a peek at this expansion's card listing online, and it's basically just full of low-Level trash monsters like the Ojamas and the Mokey Mokeys."

"Oh, but is that something you should really be saying, Shizuma-oneesama, given the amount of Normal Monsters in your own Deck?"

From off in the bushes, there appeared Nagisa's roommate Tamao, followed by her conscripted new sidekick Tsukidate Chiyo.

"Are you two still on your way back? That's pretty unusual for a simple new card run."

Shizuma took it upon herself to answer her.

"W-we were just a little sidetracked, that's all."

Tamao raised an eyeborw quizzically, at the same time letting the two know that she knew there was more going on.

"Sidetracked, you say? Tsukidate-san here saw the two of you together back in the library, and I was worried that my Nagisa-chan would have tried something with you, Shizuma-oneesama."

"YOUR Nagisa-chan?"

"Yes, MY Nagisa-chan. Coincidentally, Nagisa-chan and I sit next to each other in all our classes, and we're even sharing a room together over at the dorm."

"Coincidentally, huh?", Shizuma glared at Tamao, her Duel Disk arm shaking with unseen rage.

"If Nagisa-chan has upset you in any way, I take full responsibility for not properly teaching her the customs of Miator Green."

The younger girl sank to her knees and clasped her hands together in a supplicating position.

"Onee-sama, please forgive me."

Nagisa hastily tried to rectify the situation. " Tamao-chan, you worry too much. Jeez, don't make such a big deal out of it. But thank you. Tamao-chan, you're so pretty, and smart and fun, and you've been so nice to me ever since I transferred here. I consider you to be my best friend at Miator Green. Although I'm not sure if I'm worthy to be your friend."

(Nagisa-chan. She's always like this. She can say things in a straightforward way, unlike me. She's so unbelievably honest. She's not jaded, unlike me, because she didn't grow up in my warped household.)

Tamao leapt into Nagisa's arms with joy, wrapping her in a gleeful bear hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Nagisa-chan, I could live for a week off your kind words."

Nagisa struggled to extricate herself.

"Tamao-chan, don't be silly. Right, onee-sama?"

Shizuma now glared at both of them, such an intensity not felt since her Duel with Nagisa a week ago. Her fingers trembled, as though they were just waiting to start drawing cards and challenge both younger girls to a Duel.

"The two of you…are really enjoying yourselves, aren't you? (Ahem.) Nagisa-chan, I'm glad to see that you have such a nice (sarcastic) classmate."

With Nagisa now out of Tamao's grasp, Shizuma began petting her, as if saying "this is mine."

"Well, it seems like we've found someone to nominate you, Nagisa-chan."

"Nominate?

" Yes. The first competition of the Etoile tournament will begin at the end of this month. I have decided it just now., I, Shizuma Hanazono, promise you, Nagisa Aoi, that we shall win the Crown of Miracles together. Didn't I tell you? If you break your promise to me…"

Shizuma's fingers tightened themselves around the edges of Nagisa's cheeks, which they pulled with a good measure of well-meaning discipline.

"I will pull out all the stops defeat you all over again, in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

(Ow, but I thought it was a promise to call her Shizuma onee-sama.)

"Now there's only one more thing that you need to know. From now on, I will not forgive anyone who dares to defeat you, so you must face every opponent with all your heart. That is the true meaning of calling me onee-sama."

Clap clap. "Now that is the Shizuma-sama that we all know and love. What a splendid decision.", a voice from off in the bushes proclaimed. A tall and frightening-looking girl emerged, someone who Tamao apparently recognized.

"Miyuki-onee-sama. What are you doing here?"

Miyuki chuckled a little in a ladylike manner. "This is just a coincidence. The joint student council meeting ran late and I took a shortcut here. But I'm glad I met you at such a perfect time, Shizuma-sama. If I have heard you right, you have chosen this Fourth Year Moon Class student, Aoi Nagisa, to act as your Tag Team partner for the upcoming Etoile tournament, correct? As the student council president of Miator Green, nothing could make me happier. Come to think of it, there was a slight uproar at the meeting just now…"

Flash forward.

" I see."

"Yes, and Lulim Pink President Chikaru Minamoto seems to be supporting the Prince of Spica White. The student council members of Miator Green are very frustrated over the situation."

Shizuma's attention turned to her watch, where the current date was displayed in place of the 3 face. "Today is the cutoff date for tournament entires, isn't it?"

"Yes, you must enter by 6:00 tonight."

"Then we don't have much time. Let's go, Miyuki."

The two older girls left together, abandoning Nagisa and Tamao to move the crate of booster pack boxes themselves.

"Wait, Onee-sama! We still need to move these card packs! Tamao-chan, what could Onee-sama be thinking?"

Tamao took a thoughtful pose.

"Hmm…Shizuma-oneesama is probably thinking…"

Steam rose in rolling mists and gentle clouds, each one heading gracefully towards the high ceiling of the Miator Green student bath house. Made entirely of pure white marble and easily large enough to accommodate 30 people, the water-pouring statues were all designed to resemble the Water Omotics monster card. Shizuma stretched luxuriously in the warm bathwater. "Phew, this feels great."

"Absolutely", Miyuki agreed. " It's rare that two people get to have this bath all to themselves."

"I'm glad, because I wanted to relax a bit. Thanks to a certain someone, it looks like my life's gonna be getting very busy again soon. Didn't we used to have secret talks like this not too long ago?"

"Yes, up until last year."

"Last yeaar? It's been a year already? Or should I say that it's only been a year? Maybe. It feels like such a long time has passed since then, but, then again, it still feels like it just happened yesterday."

Miyuki was both pleased and intrigued.

"This is the first time in a year that you've brought it up, Shizuma-sama." (It's also the first time you've smiled so happily since then.)

"Come to think of it I haven't felt this cheerful in a long while. As if I'm awaiting a great Duel with a Pro League Champion, and I want to go in and pull out all the stops. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to feel this way. Heh heh. Knowing you, Miyuki, you probably sensed the change in me and used it to lure me into Dueling for you. Besides, I knew you wouldn't just give up on the Etoile tournament. I didn't intend to compete in it, though. But okay. I'll play your game, just this once. Besides, it looks like we'll both benefit from this project."

Miyuki tried to defend herself, but Shizuma's magic had already begun working itself, the pressure building like Spell Counters on a dangerous Trap Card.

"Shizuma-sama, I didn't mean to lure…"

Shizuma's hands moved slowly towards Miyuki's chest and, all of a sudden, she grabbed the proferred breasts and squeezed them gently, a wicked grin covering her face.

"You truly are beautiful, Miyuki-chan."

"Shi-Shizuma-sama!"

The silver-haired girl stood up in the water, revealing her back to the stunned Miyuki, as well as everything in between. She grinned down at her seated victim, feeling every inch a champion, even though the Etoile tournament still had yet to begin.

"Feeling dizzyf rom the hot water already? Your face is all red, Miyuki-chan."

The sloshing of the water around Shizuma's legs as she left was the only sound that broke the silence. Only once she was gone did Miyuki dare to breathe again.

(That was scary. Shizuma-sama is really intense sometimes, especially when it's one-on-one. That transfer student she likes is facing a Sacred Beast with nothing but an Ojama card, I can tell you that much.)

The tiny silver lights of a thousand glimmering stars shone down on the Miator Green wing of the Strawberry Dorm. Somehow, between the two of them, Nagisa and Tamao had managed to move the entire crate of Duel Monsters cards as far as they had needed to. Nagisa was less than pleased. Her hair was wet with sweat and her muscles were screaming.

"Geez, that was a workout! What was that all about this afternoon? Why did Shizuma-oneesama just bail on me like that?"

Tamao, unaffected by the physical labor, sat giving her hair a final brushing before bed. "Shizuma oneesama went with Miyuki oneesama, the Student Council President of Miator Green, to sign up for the Etoile tournament."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask: what exactly is this whole Etoile tournament all about? Is it like a position on the student council or something?"

Tamao stopped brushing and turned all her attention to Nagisa's question.

"Nagisa-chan, you want to know about Etoile? That's a difficult question to answer. The Etoile tournament is an annual student contest between the three schools of Astraea Hill: Spica White, Lulim Pink and Miator Green. The Dueling Tag Team that is most admired, loved, dignified and skilled will be chosen. They must care for and love each other as sisters and partners, serving as role models for the entire student body. But, unlike the Student Council, they have no real authority. It's almost like a position of appointed royalty."

(Royalty, huh?) Nagisa suddenly had a vision of two shining Etoiles, walking hand in hand through a sea of screaming fans. But Tamao's continuing voice took her out of the dream soon enough.

"The rumor going around is that, over at Spica White, they were lucky enough to get ahold of one of the National Champions. Everyone thinks she's the favorite to win the Etoile Crown this year, and they call her Prince Amane."

"A Prince? But…she's a girl, right?"

Tamao giggled.

"Nagisa-chan, of course she's a girl. You see why they call her a Prince the moment you meet her."

"I guess I'd like to see her then."

"Oh, you'll be seeing her soon enough, and maybe even Dueling her too, because you and Shizuma-oneesama might just wind up facing her in the Etoile tournament. But that's enough serious talk for one day, Nagisa-chan."

Tamao gave her Nagisa-chan another embrace and lowered the two of them down onto Nagisa's bed.

"Now let's get some sleep. Here, it'll be warmer with the two of us in the same bed, and dorm rooms like this one can get awfully cold sometimes."

(Wink wink.)

Not long after that, Tamao had fallen asleep, but Nagisa was still wide awake. (So much has happened today that I'm kind of in a panic. I might start getting headaches if this craziness keeps on going. But somehow I'm still happy about it. God, do you think that I'm a strange child for feeling this way? Either way, I pray that tomorrow is going to be as interesting as ever.)

To Be Continued…

*My apologies for taking so long in between chapters. To my devoted fans who have been sticking with me, I say thank you. Next chapter, we'll be following the circumstances of Pro League Champion Ootori Amane and her relationship with the young transfer student Hikari.


	6. Chapter 6

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Six:

As usual, Ootori Amane walked as slowly as she could down towards the classrooms, in the vain hope that, if she took enough time getting there, her legions of fans would grow tired of waiting and leave her be for the day. But it was, as usual, to no avial.

"Eee! She's here!"

"Really?"

"Amane-sama!"

The short-haired girl kept her eyes straight ahead, trying to ignore all the commotion that was made over her. The crowd parted and made a clear path for her, as though she were Moses parting the Red Sea. Suddenly, a shy younger-looking one came out from the horde, carrying but a single card in a fine protective case.

"A-A-Amane-sama!"

(Good. A distraction. Maybe now they'll take their eyes off ME for a few seconds.)

But Amane wasn't mean: just too bashful to really enjoy having such a fuss made over her. If anyone felt like giving her anything, she would always accept their gifts, if not their feelings.

"Yes? What's that card you've got there?"

The girl hastily pressed it forward like an offering.

"I-I found this card in the latest Shonen Jump magazine, and I w-was just thinking that it-it would go well with your Knight Deck, Amane-s-sama! P-Please take it!"

The poor thing was hyperventillating and she looked to be on the verge of passing out. Amane reached for the card and took it with both hands, attempting to show her admirer the same respect as she had given. She examined the Ultra Rare Promo card and spoke its name aloud.

"Dragonic Knight…"

Their hands brushed and the girl's face turned as red as a tomato. Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. The card forgotten, Amane bent down and cradled the unconscious girl's head in her hands.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

This, of course, brought on a new wave of wailing and squealing from Amane's unrequested entourage.

From behind a nearby tree, Hikari Konohana watched as the crowd gathered more tightly around Amane and the girl. She was, needless to say, astounded.

"Wow. I knew that Amane-sama was popular, but this…"

"Oh, Hikari-chan! Good morning!"

"Oh, Yaya-chan!"

The older girl tenderly placed her young friend's face in her hands, making certain to cup her round face in just the right way.

"Cute as ever this morning I see, eh?"

Her eyes moved over to the still-squealing horde.

"And Amane-sama's fans are also the same as ever this morning. Hikari-chan, did you still want to Duel with Amane-sama?"

Hikari lowered her head shyly and began to twitch and fiddle with herself in a nervous manner.

"Well…I just transferred here and all…So I wouldn't even really know how to ask. Plus, I don't even know what her Deck is like, or if my own Deck is really good enough to face her."

Yaya grinned.

"Oh, you can find out just about anything about her Deck online, Hikari-chan. But that's not what's really important. Amane-sama barely knows anyone there, and that's the point. You, being someone who has actually managed to catch her eye and talk to her, are already far enough ahead of them to ask for a Duel. Besides, I think she likes you."

Hikari fluttered her hands in front of her face wildly, as if trying to blow away the very suggestion of such.

"N-no, Yaya-chan! There's no way that could ever happen! I mean, I only met her once, and that was just by dumb luck."

(But I still remember it…)

*(Even after I'd finally transferred to Astraea Girls Duel Academy, I still hadn't fully realized just how lonely dorm life could be. All the other Spica White students are so lovely and elegant, not to mention they're all incredible Duelists. Compared to them, me and my Sky Scourge Deck aren't even worth their time. And being too shy to ask anyone to Duel wasn't helping either. Sure, I was alone at home, and that was just fine. It was just me and my card collection there. But here…it was different.

One day, I had been wandering the hallways as usual, when I got lost and found myself facing the front door. The front door…If I had passed through that door, I would have been able to leave Spica White. It wasn't that I hated it there, but…I hadn't realized until then that I could ever be so homesick.

And then she came. The Prince of Spica White.

I hastily tried to wipe away my tears, not wanting anyone to see me in such a state.

"Are…Are you an angel?"

She hastily cleared her throat after saying such an embarrassing thing out loud.

"Uh, I mean, are you lost by any chance?"

"Y-yes, I-I just moved here and my room was…Oh, I don't know! I-I'm Konohana Hikari."

"Hikari…what a pretty name. It suits you. And let me just guess: you play a Light Deck."

I could only nod. My name means "light", so such an assumption isn't exactly a quantum leap. She held out her hand, inviting me to take it.

"I run a Knight Deck, myself, but whatever. Here, come with me. We'll both find your dorm room together.")

"Oh, forget about Amane-sama, Hikari-chan! Let's you and me walk to school together, okay?"

Yaya moved in very close to Hikari, and so suddenly that their contact caused the blonde to blush.

"O-okay…Yaya-chan."

"Yay!"

Elsewhere, a group of First Year students from the oft-overlooked school of Lulim Pink stood gazing at the Etoile Tournament entry board.

"Wow, it looks like it's already that time of year again."

"Oh, is this that Star of the Campus Tournament you were talking about, Remon-chan?", asked ponytailed freshman Kizuna Hyuga. Her large eyes scanned the listings, surprised at what they found.

"Huh? Only three couples from our school entered this year?"

Her bespectacled, bun-headed friend fielded the question expertly.

"Yes. Sorry to say, but everyone's money is on the Nationally-ranked Prince Amane-sama of Spica White this year. With someone like her going to the fore, most have just decided to up and quit."

Kizuna swayed back and forth as she began picturing this alleged Prince in her mind.

"The Prince of Spica White, huh? That sounds so cool!"

"Oh, she is! She's handsome, too, and it's nearly impossible for anyone to get close to her. That's the National Champion for you, I guess! Everyone admires her."

"Even you, Remon-chan?"

The voice from behind them belonged to none other than Lulim Pink Student President Chikaru Minamoto, the Holy Madonna of Astraea Duel Academy.

"Then maybe you should support our Amane-sama in the tournament."

Remon stumbled over her words as she tried to make the awkward situation less awkward.

"N-no! I-I-I-I didn't mean that! Wh-what I meant was that she's just very like-able, n-not that I actually liked her, Chikaru-oneesama. Y-you know I love Lulim Pink most of all, don't you?"

Chikaru giggled.

"Well, any way you slice it, it looks like we'll be having another interesting Etoile Tournament this year. I'll be staying out of it, however. There are so many more…cute things I could be doing. Speaking of which, Kizuna-chan…"

Seemingly from nowhere, Chikaru produced an exact replica of the outfit worn by Dark Magician Girl.

"How would you feel about wearing this?"

Remon stood dumbstruck as Kizuna admired her slightly-risque costume.

"And I have ones here for Effect Veiler and the Princess cards, too! Plus many many more!"

(Chikaru-oneesama…are you even really a Duelist?)

As Amane stormed down the hallway towards the Student Council room, other girls hastened to get out of her way. As handsome as Amane was when she was happy, her anger twisted that handsomeness into a near-crushing force. She flung open the Council Room Doors and pointed at the seated Shion.

"Shion! Just what in the world are you trying to do here?"

Shion greeted the newcomer in a cool voice, as befitted her title of Ice Queen.

"Ah, welcome, Prince Amane. Or should I address you as Madame Etoile?"

"Don't give me that! I only agreed to Duel for you because I love it and I love Spica. So why? Why, of all people, am I paired up with HER?"

To Be Continued…

*PS: Next time-The Duel is on! Kaname vs. Hikari for the hand of the fair Prince! Finally, I break the mold just a tiny bit. About time, huh?

*PPS: Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to showcase Amane's new Dragonic Knight card in one of her upcoming Duels. That I can promise you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Seven:

"Oh, you do wound me, Amane-sama."

A tall and dark figure stepped out from behind a nearby pillar. The distinctive platinum blonde ponytail that nearly blended in with the Spica White uniform left no doubt as to her identity. Amane was surprised.

"K-Kaname! What in the world are you doing here?"

"Why, I was drawn to you, my Prince. As surely as the Savage Colosseum Field Spell draws all monsters into attacking. But, seriously: President Shion asked me to stop by."

These words brought the astonished Prince back to her senses.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Listen, Shion, I already told you before that I don't want Kaname as my partner. No way, no how! I'll even drop out of the competition if I have to!"

Shion raised a hand to her temple and moved it back and forth in exasperation.

"Oh, be reasonable, Amane-sama. You still have yet to select a partner on your own, so we of the student council chose one for you, going by all the current popular trends, so that we might maximize our chances of victory. You are both quite masculine women, and that sort of yaoi-esque visual is becoming all-too-pervasive lately."

Kaname reached out and grabbed Amane's hands resolutely.

"My Prince, why can you not just accept your fate? Our partnership is meant to be, written by the stars themselves. And, together, we shall outshine those stars!"

(I'm supposed to become an Etoile…with this? Never!)

Amane shrugged her way out of Kaname's handhold and straightened herself up resolutely. The look on the other girl's face was as heartbreaking as an abandoned puppy in a box out in the rain.

"Amane-sama…" 

Amane turned and the expression on her face softened.

"Kaname…it's not that I hate you. It's just that…I just might have a partner in mind after all."

It was all she could do to keep the blush from her face.

"It's someone…I just might be crushing on, but I get the feeling she doesn't know it yet."

The other girls around Amane erupted in what could only be described as a fan-gasm.

"WHAT? Amane-sama, you have a partner?"

"And a one-sided crush?"

Even Shion was stammering now, overwhelmed by the news.

"H-her name…We n-need her name…"

Amane turned away once more, no longer able to contain her bashfulness.

"Her name's Hikari…Konohana Hikari, she's a student in Year Three Class Un and she plays a Light Deck."

Elsewhere in Astrea, that same Hikari was changing back into her school uniform after gym class. She was just reaching her hands into her sleeves when a slim finger traced a seductive line down her back.

"YAAAHH!"

"Hey there, Hikari-chan. Just figured I'd say hello."

"Y-Yaya-chan! Don't DO that!"

Yaya chuckled.

"Oh, it looks like one of your bra straps is loose. Here, let me get that for you."

BA-WOING!

In a sudden "accidental" wardrobe malfunction, Yaya's fingers actually managed to snap the bra clean off, bouncing Hikari's breasts freely.

"Bwah! Yaya-chan, will you please go away? This is almost like sexual harassment!"

Yaya turned away, amused by Hikari's reaction as always, and willing to drag the teasing out for even longer.

"Okay then. I guess you didn't want to hear the big news about Amane-sama then."

"What? Amane-sama?"

There it was, in plain black and white for all to see:

"Spica White Etoile Tournament Entries:

Ainee-Amane Ohtori

And Cadette-Kaname Kenjo"

Hikari read the words aloud, but could not fully comprehend their meaning.

"Yaya-chan…this is…"

"Yes. It looks like the pairing is now official. We all knew that Amane-sama would be competing, but no one really knew what kind of partner she'd be working with. I must say, this pairing should be interesting to watch, at the very least."

Hikari's shoulders slumped. Yaya instantly comforted her.

"Oh, come on, Hikari. Let's both just cheer Amane-sama on from the sidelines anyway."

Just then, a Spice White student from the council came running up.

"Hikari-oneesama…huff…there you are…"

Yaya reprimanded the girl gently.

"Tsubomi-chan, the sisters will get mad at you if they catch you running in the halls again."

"I'm sorry, but I had to know. Hikari-oneesama: Is it true that you're entering the Etoile tournament with Amane-sama?"

The crowd around the poster suddenly ground to a halt at this pronouncement.

"OH, NO SHE'S NOT!"

Kaname Kenjo strode boldly forward and faced down the confused Hikari. The taller girl unfurled her Duel Disk with the bladed tip mere inches from Hikari's nose. The crowd was aghast.

"Konohana Hikari! I, Kaname Kenjo, challenge you to a Duel right here and now! Winner joins the Etoile tournament as Amane-sama's partner! Or are you scared?"

Hikari shrank back in fear, but Yaya pushed her forward, all with the best of intentions. The movement caused Hikari's own Duel Disk to open. Kaname took this as a signal to begin the Duel.

"Very well, then! I'll start! From my hand, I summon Sonic Bird in Attack Mode!"

A majestic bald eagle wearing a jet pack and flight goggles appeared on the field.

"And now his special ability lets me add a Ritual Spell card from my Deck directly into my hand. Next I'll place two cards face down and call it a turn. Your move, Konohana Hikari!"

Hikari's hands were shaking as she drew her next card. Nothing she had in her hand could stand up to Sonic Bird, but she couldn't just up and surrender the Duel. Not with everyone watching.

"I-I'm throwing a monster in Defense Mode! Then I'll place these two cards face down."

Kaname scoffed.

"Ha! That's all? This Duel should be over quick. Now watch as I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!"

A stern god with thousands of hands behind him appeared beside Sonic Bird.

"With him on my field, I can now add a Ritual monster card from my Deck to my hand. And now, Sonic Bird! Strike down her pitiful defensive monster!"

Sonic Bird rose into the sky and destroyed Hikari's monster with a jet pack-powered tackle.

"W-whenever my Mad Reloader is sent to the Graveyard, I can send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw two more."

Kaname's eyes brightened.

"So that's what you were up to. You were trying to hold out and draw some new cards. But even they can't save you now. You have nothing left to protect you, so now Senju of the Thousand Hands can strike you directly!"

"S-stop! I activate my Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! Now I can summon a Kuriboh from my Deck to take your attack!"

"That still won't save you! Senju will still plow right through that thing!"

"Not if I activate this! My Multiply!"

"No!"

Instantly, the single brown ball of fur that had appeared on Hikari's field began replicating itself into five Kuriboh Tokens, all cooing ferociously yet adorably. One went down to Senju's attack, but Hikari still had four others. Kaname was furious.

"Grr! I find it hard to believe that someone like you thinks she can join Amane-sama! Amane-sama strikes head on, while all you do is hide! I cannot allow you to partner with her!"

(She's right. All I've done is stay hidden and not take any chances since I got here. Sure, I passed the entrance exam, but I could never actually bring myself to work on my Dueling skills. Amane-sama…I'm going to win this for you!)

"My turn!"

Hikari swiftly drew her next card, and Kaname noticed something change in her eyes.

"First of all, I activate my Burden of the Mighty Spell Card. This card lowers the Attack power of your monsters by 100 points for every Level they possess. And then I summon Bountiful Artemis in Attack Mode!"

A human-sized mechanical-looking fairy appeared on Hikari's field and struck a fighting pose.

"Now go and attack her Sonic Bird! Lightbending Slice!"

(Kaname-3300 Hikari-4000)

Kaname drew her next card while trying to disguise her amazement.

"So, you have some fighting spirit after all. Just as well: I wouldn't want this Duel to end too quickly. Prepare yourself, because now we fight for real!"

On the outskirts of the Duel, Tomori Shion was just showing up.

"Tsubomi! What is going on here? Why are those two Dueling?"

Tsubomi was all adither, everything moving much too fast for her.

"I don't know! I came to ask Hikari about her team-up with Amane-sama, and, the next thing I know, she and Kaname are Dueling."

"Well, then we must stop them at once!"

Tsubomi merely gestured toward the cheering audience.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Look at this crowd. They really won't like it if we stop this Duel. It's best to ride it out."

"My turn, then! Watch as I summon Djinn Presider of Rituals in Attack Mode."

Ordinarily, the portly humanoid would have been able to destroy Hikari's Artemis, but its power was severely lowered by her Spell card. But Kaname wasn't worried.

"And next I'll activate my Ritual Spell: Curse of the Masked Beast! This allows me to offer up both my Senju and my Ritual Djinn in order to summon one of my strongest monsters. Behold, the Masked Beast!"

A masked centaur wielding a wicked-looking staff appeared on Kaname's field.

"And even with his power cut by your little Spell, he's still strong enough to take you on. Now destroy Bountiful Artemis!"

(Kaname-3300 Hikari-3300)

Their points now equal, the Duel was still anyone's to win.

"My move, then! And now I remove Kuriboh, Mad Reloader, Dark Tinker and Bountiful Artemis in my Graveyard from play in order to summon Norleras the Sky Scourge!"

As the horned and metal-studded demon appeared on the field, Kaname was aghast.

"What? But…I never sent Dark Tinker to the Graveyard!"

"No, but I did. Remember my Mad Reloader?"

"(gasp) No! You weren't just trying to draw new cards; you were trying to get the right cards into your Graveyard!"

"Yes! Now, at the cost of 1000 Life Points, I can destroy everything on the field and then draw one new card."

Everything was instantly erased in a single flash of light: Kaname's Masked Beast, her two face down cards, Hikari's Spell and even her Sky Scourge. The field was now empty and neither side had anything to protect themselves from a direct attack.

"Yes! I summon Goryu the Majestic Mech!"

An enormous golden dragon-like creature appeared, causing the crowd to gape in awe and back away in reverence.

"Wait! That card needs a sacrifice to summon it!"

"Not necessarily. You see, Goryu has a special ability that allows me to summon it without a sacrifice for one turn. Now attack!"

(Kaname-400 Hikari-2300)

"And now, since my turn is over, Goryu is automatically sent to the Graveyard."

With Hikari's biggest threat out of the way, Kaname felt as though she were in the clear.

(I see. You wanted to end the Duel quickly, and that's why you summoned a monster that was only good for one turn. If that's what you want, then I can keep this Duel running for as long as I want.)

"It's my move. I commend you for getting this far, but, let me assure you, you won't be getting any farther! I activate the White Dragon Ritual Spell Card. Now, all I need to do is remove my Djinn of Rituals from play to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

An armored knight on a slim white dragon appeared.

"And, with nothing on the field to protect you, my Paladin is free to launch a direct attack!"

(Kaname-400 Hikari-400)

"Looks like it all comes down to our next moves. Not that you'll be making one. Now, just to make sure my plan works, I'll activate my Paladin's special ability to call forth…Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The giant silver-white dragon rivaled even Goryu in sheer size. As it roared its terrible roar, girls from the crowd ran screaming to get away. A mighty wind kicked up around it, forcing Shion and Tsubomi to shield themselves.

"That's it! I'm stopping this Du-"

Shion found herself silence by a particularly large flying chunk of debris.

"And I think I'll end my turn with this: Vengeful Bog Spirit. Now, even if you can summon something strong enough to defeat my dragon on your next turn, you'll still have to wait one turn before you can attack with it. No matter what you draw, it's over!"

Kaname's dragon roared again as if to drive her point home.

Hikari had never been so scared. Sure, she'd Dueled with a Duel Disk before, but the Professor she had dueled had a Deck with much smaller monsters. Sheer terror rooted the poor girl to the spot and her eyes welled up with tears.

"HIKARI!"

Prince Amane arrived, totally out of breath, standing there in the mouth of the hallway.

"A-Amane-sama!"

"Run, Hikari! I'll take it from here!"

Hikari shook her head violently, dispelling the tears.

"S-sorry, but, I can still win this!"

She drew her next card and was very comforted to see that it was one of her favorites.

"And now, for my final move, I summon Fairy Archer in Attack Mode!"

The yellow-winged bow-carrying archer made Kaname laugh and Amane fall over in shock with its low ATK and small size.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I'm terrified! Look, I think it wants to take on my Blue Eyes White Dragon single-handedly!"

"What are you thinking, Hikari-chan?"

But Hikari was unafraid.

"Looks can be deceiving. My Fairy Archer may not be able to defeat your dragon in battle, but I can still win with its special ability. You see, once per turn, I can deal 400 points of damage for every Light attribute monster I have on the field."

Amane turned to Tsubomi next to her.

"Quickly, Tsubomi: how many Life Points does Kaname have left?"

Tsubomi gasped as she realized.

"400 exactly!"

Kaname was flabbergasted.

"No! This cannot be!"

The bolt of light fired from Fairy Archer's bow drove the point home that it could, indeed, be.

"AAARGH!" 

(Kaname-0 Hikari-400)

TWEET!

From somewhere off to the side, Shion blew the whistle to end the Duel.

"That's it! The Duel is over! Winner: Konohana Hikari! She will be joining Ohtori Amane in the Etoile tournament!"

The crowd that had formed around them erupted in equal amounts of cheers…and boos.

To be continued…

*Sorry about the lateness of the update. I've been experiencing some technical difficulties, not to mention the fact that I'll be moving onto campus some time soon. Please try to bear with me.

Hmm…I wonder what Nagisa and Shizuma are up to?


	8. Chapter 8

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Eight:

"Just what are you trying to do?"

But even as her two closest friends berated her, Shizuma did not say a single word. This, however, left Hitomi Togi free to continue saying many of her own. The girl's hair was cut short, in a style most unusual for Miator Green students and her body was as lean and quick as an antelope. Her fury, however, was that of a lion.

"It's just not like you to enter such a big thing as the Etoile tournament just on a mere whim, Shizuma-oneesama! Especially not with…with a transfer student who practically only just got here! Besides, you and Mizuho already won it last year, and you were so happy, too! Are you trying to tell me that all of that meant nothing?"

"Now, now, Hitomi-chan…" interjected Mizuho Kano, the other.

"Now, now, nothing, Mizuho! We all put so much work into winning last year's tournament. And even though it was all so sad, none of us even mentioned poor Kaori-"

"Hitomi-chan!" Mizuho gasped. Even after nearly a year, the subject of Sakuragi Kaori was still more or less taboo.

Shizuma looked down at the large slab of granite that lay over Kaori's grave.

(I knew it. This is why Hitomi called me here.)

She turned to her two friends, trying quickly to build up some resolve.

(I really do love these two for looking out for me all these years. Even though I have all these fans, not just at Miator Green but all over Astraea, I really don't think I'd be living quite such a happy life if it weren't for them. They were even the ones who brought me that girl…Sakuragi Kaori…I have changed since I met Nagisa-chan, haven't I?)

"It's not that I don't understand, Hitomi. That was such a tough time for all of us, and I truly am grateful, especially to you. Mizuho may have stepped up as my partner, but you were the one who really did all the work behind the scenes. And I have a feeling that continuing on with the tournament was even harder for you than it was for her.

But I've been thinking lately about my last year here at Astraea Girls. Now that I've won the Etoile tournament, I should, theoretically, be free to live out the rest of my school days in relative peace."

Shizuma chuckled at a small joke and looked up into the blue sky. Even in such a sad place, sunlight still shone and fluffy white clouds still floated across the sky.

"It really is strange how things have turned out. I mean, I only met this girl a few weeks ago and I immediately challenged her. I know next to nothing about her, but I could still feel something when we Dueled. Ever since then, practically all I can think about is her. But I can't help but shake the feeling that something will come and take her away if I let her go. So I figured that if she and I won the Etoile tournament together, she would be mine to keep or something like that. Not very well thought-out, though, is it?"

Shizuma turned away, as if embarrassed by what she had said.

"The reason why I've entered the tournament has nothing to do with Kaori or Miator Green or any of that heavy stuff. I've entered for me, so I don't really expect you two to help me out on this one. Please just let me handle this myself."

She started to walk away and did not turn back to her friends as she said her final words.

"Who knows? Once you two meet her, maybe you'll understand as well.

The only sounds to be heard in the darkened and empty classroom were the tired sighs of Tamao and Nagisa. The upperclassmen, who had been less than amused that Nagisa had joined the tournament with Shizuma, had forced the two to stay behind and clean the room after classes. Noting the displeasure that was clear on Nagisa's innocent face, Tamao felt that she had to say something.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'll never know just what Shizuma-oneesama was thinking. I can't believe she went ahead and forced innocent little Nagisa-chan to enter such an intense Duel tournament full of underhanded surprises and trickery. Without even asking you!"

But, underneath her words, a single thought loomed in her mind: If Nagisa-chan becomes famous for Dueling in the tournament, more and more people will find out just how cute she is, and I won't stand a chance!

Nagisa huddled in the corner, her head down, wiping dust from the same patch of linoleum over and over again. In her head, she could still see the angry faces of their upperclassmen and hear their harsh words without cease.

"Why are YOU entering the Etoile Tournament?"

"And with Shizuma-sama, no less!"

"Inexcusable!"

She sighed and continued moving her hands in the same repetitive movements. When she spoke, she did not look up.

"Say, Tamao-chan? I really did tell everyone the truth back there. Shizuma-oneesama is the one they should all be blaming for this, not me. I mean, I didn't even do anything. I barely even knew I was really entered into the tournament with her until yesterday."

As she said these words, her body quivered and shook like a constrained madman, desperate to make himself believe that his delusions were real. Tamao placed a comforting arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

"There, there. I'm sure it'll be all right, Nagisa-chan. If you're this unsure of yourself now, you'll never last in the Etoile tournament. Oh, and that reminds me! You probably won't last that long anyway!"

Nagisa's face fell so low that she faceplanted into the classroom floor.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean…the first part of the Etoile tournament has nothing to with Dueling. It's like what you'd call a test. L'examen du Astraea. Entrants are each taken alone to answer some tough questions about the school's history. So, you see, only students who've been here for years and years will pass and you will be eliminated tout de suite!"

Nagisa showed her almost-visible pleasure by leaping up into Tamao's arms like a frog.

"Eee! Is that true, Tamao-chan?"

"Yes, it is. You see, there are a total of 18 couples signed up for the tournament, from all over Astraea. Almost all the entrants (present company excluded, of course) are not only popular but have been at this school for nearly their entire lives. A transfer student like you, therefore, would have no actual chance at passing the first test. It makes me wonder just whether or not Shizuma-oneesama actually plans to win the tournament at all. She likes doing flashy things, so maybe she's just trying to show off her sweet little Nagisa-chan."

No sooner did she say those words then the Japanese sliding door burst open and in came a bedraggled Tsukidate Chiyo. Something very important must have been on her mind, because she didn't even seem to have the strength to freak out over Nagisa and Tamao's position. She was obviously quite out of breath from running, yet she still gasped out her important message. But by then it was almost too late. The tromping footsteps of what sounded like a thundering horde nearly drowned out her two simple words.

"Nagisa-oneesama…Run!"

Within microseconds, seemingly hundreds of older students, all wearing "Shizuma-oneesama is my life!" headbands descended upon the single room. With strength very disproportionate to her size, Chiyo used her own body as a shield to keep them from entering. But she couldn't stop words with mere flesh and bone.

"There she is! There's Nagisa Aoi!"

"What do you think you're doing, entering the Etoile tournament with our Shizuma-oneesama?"

"Duel us and prove that you are worthy, first-year!"

Quickly, Tamao and Nagisa seized their chance and climbed down the slippery precipice outside the second-story window to the ground. Tamao went first and held out her arms at the bottom.

"Hurry, Nagisa-chan! I'll catch you!"

Nagisa swallowed a large knot of fear and jumped. As she descended, she could hear the sad end of Chiyo's attempts to stop the horde.

"I'm Tuning my Level 4 Debris Dragon together with my Level 2 Decoy Dragon and my Level 4 Cave Dragon to Synchro Summon Trident Dragion! Now, if I destroy both of my two face downs, Trident Dragion gains the ability to attack you two more times in a row! Now go and destroy her Spirit of the Books with Rampage Fire! And now, it's time to finish you off with not one, but two direct attacks!"

KABOOM!

To be continued…

*For those who don't know, Trident Dragion has 3000 ATK. Spirit of the Books has 1400. Add two more direct attacks onto that and you do the math.

PS: So sorry for another talky chapter, especially since I haven't posted in so long. As you may know, I've moved onto school campus recently, so there's that. Next time we'll move onto the party, and maybe a Duel. If we're lucky, we can even move on to the actual tournament, at long last! Keep those fingers crossed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Nine

It still all felt like yesterday…

"_Shizuma-sama!"_

_Hitomi was calling her. She turned and spun around to see her, accompanied by a younger, staring girl. Hitomi gestured to her companion._

"_Shizuma-sama, this is Sakuragi Kaori. You said you were looking for a partner for the Etoile tournament, and I just saw her whipping the crud out of one of our teachers in an entrance Duel, so I figured why not, you know?"_

_The entire time Shizuma's eyes never strayed from Kaori's face. The younger girl blushed at Hitomi's words of praise. (nudge)_

"_Come on, Kaori-chan. Introduce yourself."_

_Kaori merely started shuddering in response. Shizuma spun around and turned to walk off._

"_Hmph. It takes more than Dueling strength to be my partner, Hitomi."_

_All of a sudden, she found herself being…_glomped_ was the only word for it, from behind._

"_P-Please don't go, Shizuma-oneesama!"_

_It was the girl Kaori, saying her first words since their introduction._

"_I've…I've admired you for so long. Before I even came here. So please, let me be by your side."_

_Shizuma could only smile at the girl's emotional bluntness._

_Suddenly, time skipped. Shizuma and Kaori were now running together on a beach in the summertime. Apparently, the two of them had become much better friends since that last flashback. The scene then changed once more. Shizuma saw herself reeling backward at the shock of hearing the tearful Kaori's pronouncement._

"_Is…is that true? It's incurable?"_

_Kaori's final moments, lying in bed on a snowy evening now played before her, followed by the sorrowful ceremony of her burial. Shizuma saw herself silently weeping and suddenly felt strangely…distant?_

_(It feels like it was just yesterday, yet so long ago at the same time. I can still feel the pain, but now it's somehow dulled a little bit. Could it be because of…her?)_

That night, the main open area of the Astraea grounds had been transformed into a glittering dream world. Amber-colored lights hung in the trees and competed evenly with tall lit candles. Girls in nightshirts toasted glasses of brightly-colored, fizzing liquid. For tonight was the night of the Etoile tournament's first round. Even though she completely knew that she would be eliminated upon the morrow, Nagisa still couldn't help but marvel at the garden party's extravagance.

(Wow. Things really are different at all-girls schools.)

"You sure look like you're thinking about something hard."

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Tamao-chan to come back-" Nagisa distractedly answered. That is, until she turned and saw who was addressing her.

"Gah! Shizuma-oneesama!"

The older girl was wearing a long nightshirt with an open robe layered over it. In each hand, she carried a long-stemmed champagne glass.

"Mind if I sit down, Nagisa-chan?"

"Oh, ah, no, please do!" Nagisa flustered. As she sat down, Shizuma handed her one of her glasses. Maybe it was just so she could have a hand free to sit down with. Or maybe it was something more. Shizuma drank a little of hers and quietly sat, eyes half-closed, basking in the warm atmosphere.

(Does Shizuma-oneesama…really like me? Is that even possible?)

"Um, Shizuma-oneesama? Why did you choose to enter the tournament with me of all people? There are so many other Duelists at this school. And so many better ones."

Shizuma's eyes opened slightly.

"Nagisa-chan…are you that averse to Dueling alongside me?"

"N-no! Of course not! I'm just worried that I might bring you down. At least, that's the impression that I've been getting from the upperclassmen."

Shizuma sighed and lowered her head in something quite resembling embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan. I did this on a whim, so I didn't exactly think through all the repercussions."

"A whim? Yeah, a whim." Nagisa chuckled. "After all, it would be silly for someone like Shizuma-oneesama…to partner with someone like me…"

"It may have been merely a whim, Nagisa-chan-"

Shizuma's strong hand suddenly planted itself on Nagisa's back.

"-But you I am serious about."

Shizuma continued, talking almost more to herself than to Nagisa.

"People have been saying things to me as well, ever since I signed up for the tournament. That it's selfish of me to enter the Etoile tournament again after having already won last year. That I couldn't possibly win with a first year newbie as my partner. But, no matter what anyone says, I am Shizuma Hanazono. I live my life the way I want to, with no regrets. But…"

She took the younger girl's face in her hands with loving gentleness.

"I'd hate to cause any trouble for you, Nagisa-chan. Please don't hate me for doing this."

Nagisa was taken aback.

"Oh no! I could never hate you, Shizuma-oneesama! If you really want to go through with this, then your Nagisa is only too happy to help you out. Because…I really do like you, Shizuma-oneesama!"

(Ohmigosh! I said it! And it almost came out like a love confession!)

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan."

With that, Shizuma leaned over, as majestic as the Tower of Pisa, landing headfirst softly in Nagisa's lap. Nagisa opened her mouth to protest, but Shizuma shushed her.

"Please…just let me stay here…for a little while…"

Her eyes closed and she spoke like one in a dream.

"It's funny. Somehow I feel like I'm a completely different person when I'm with you. Nagisa-chan…"

The warm lights and atmosphere around them swaddled the two partners like a blanket as they sat there, perfectly content in mutual bliss.

Elsewhere at the party, Shion stood next to a very uncomfortable Amane. The former had her champagne glass raised high in the air.

"Everyone! To our Prince Amane, and to an outstanding victory for our school, Spica White! Cheers!"

Amane whispered to Shion from the corner of her mouth, ensuring that she would be partially drowned out by the ensuing cheers.

"Uh, Shion? Can I leave now? This kind of thing just really isn't me."

Shion chuckled.

"I understand your feelings, Prince Amane, but what is a pre-victory party without the victor? Please just stay around for a little while longer."

At a nearby table, Kaname slammed her empty drink glass down on her table bad-temperedly. Everyone around her suspected that she had been drinking, and that she was a mean drunk.

"Pre-victory party? You seem awfully confident, Class President Shion. I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I mean, just look at that partner girl she's chosen. A total newbie with barely enough confidence to introduce herself to her opponent!"

Shion's victory spirit had temporarily overwhelmed her common sense. Otherwise, she never would have willingly provoked Kaname in her current state.

"Be that as it may, Kaname, but I wouldn't put it past them to sneak in a win. Prince Amane's partner is her choice and hers alone. Heh heh. Besides, that newbie defeated you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, by sheer dumb luck!" Kaname exploded. "I'm telling you: There is NO way someone like her could possibly be an asset to someone like Amane-sama!"

From somewhere in the crowd, Hikari's unmistakable voice piped up in her own defense.

"I! Uh, I! Uh!..."

The crowd parted, forcing the shy Hikari out into the open. But even she could not come up with anything to say in her defense. Now that she was out in the open, all she could do was run away.

"Hikari!"

Amane hastily ran after her, disregarding her party and her fans. The two ran in a panicked and heartfelt chase, Amane calling after the retreating Hikari all the while. Eventually, the sobbing Hikari stopped by a nearby tree.

"Hikari…I'm so sorry. I never meant for anything to hurt you like this. This is all my fault."

Hikari made no move.

"Hikari…look at me…"

The young blonde turned to face her prince, her eyes still welling with tears.

"I just couldn't imagine entering the tournament with anybody but you as my partner." She placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry."

As soon as Hikari saw Amane's worried face, only a single thought ran through her head:

(Amane-sama…she looks so…Someone like me should never make her look like that.)

Her self-pity soon became overwhelmed by something else: a desire to never see Amane-sama looking like that again. Hastily, she dried her tears.

"It's okay. I can't let people like that get to me. If you're sure that I'm who you really want to partner with in this tournament, Amane-sama, then I will give you everything I have."

"…Hikari!"

The two embraced and clung together to renew their emotional support. Only Amane could speak, and even then, just barely.

"I won't let you go, Hikari. No matter what happens, I promise to protect you."

To be continued…

*Only one more chapter to go until we finally reach the actual Etoile tournament.

So sorry about the lack of prompt postings. And I thank you all for staying with me. As we come into the holiday season, watch for a soon to be newcoming chapter, coming straight on the heels of this one, ASAP.

And have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Kwazy Kwanzaa, a tip-top Tet, and a solemn, dignified Ramadan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Ten:

"Chikaru-oneesama!"

Kizuna Hyuga voiced her unease as she fiddled once again with the skirt of her costume. The bluish-white single piece affair traced with dark blue lines seemed quite out of place for a simple garden party. And the long icicles hanging down from the crown bumped together noisily right next to her ears. Chikaru, however, was greatly enjoying seeing her Kizuna-chan dressed as the Blizzard Princess monster card.

"Are you sure dressing up as Blizzard Princess wasn't just a little bit of overkill?"

Remon Natsume, looking almost exactly as out of place dressed as Hysteric Angel, hastily shushed her.

"Kizuna-chan, no! You really shouldn't say things like that to your oneesama!"

Chikaru chuckled mirthfully, keeping her perpetual good humor even while dressed as Vampire Lady.

"Oh, Remon-chan. It really can't be helped. I mean, it's more or less our duty for our Cosplay Society to go a little overboard at parties like these."

To her side, Kagome Byakudan merely nodded and made adorable little noises, dressed perhaps the most strangely as Dark Magician Girl. All around the four famous Lulim Pink girls, people gasped and lauded them considerably.

"Wow! Chikaru-sama! You look so regal, yet beautifully feminine, too! Oh, if only I could see Amane-sama getting all dressed up, standing right there next to you!"

Kizuna followed the girl's line of logic.

"Hey, that's right! Maybe Chikaru-oneesama and the Prince _should_ team up!"

Chikaru allowed her mind to drift away as Remon lectured Kizuna as to how her proposed "team-up" simply wasn't feasible.

_No, Kizuna-chan. I think I would actually prefer a princess, rather than a prince. Someone like one of you. Whenever I sit and watch you girls, I can't help but think…about how maybe, if the rivalry between Spica White and Miator Green continues to heat up…that it may yet be only a matter of time between we of Lulim Pink can sneak in and steal the victory right from under their noses._

_We have our fair share of pretty girls at Lulim Pink as well. Who's to say what will happen? Oh, there I go again, calculating all the angles. Bide your time, think it out and then only charge when victory seems nigh. That's what makes Dueling, or any competition, so interesting. Heh heh heh._

"Ah! Kagome-chan fell asleep while you were talking!"

Chikaru shook herself out of her contemplative days. In a manner most unbecoming of Dark Magician Girl, Kagome had laid herself down on a grassy bed and fallen into a deep sleep. But she looked so cute when she was sleeping that nobody really minded.

"Well, would you look at that? And we didn't even have to use the Mesmeric Control card."

The next day, and not for the first time, two people found themselves alone together in the great bathing hall. Suzumi Tamao lowered herself up to her neck in the warm bath water.

"A morning bath is so relaxing, isn't it, Nagisa-chan?"

But Nagisa didn't respond from where she sat, washing her hair.

(The Etoile Tournament is finally starting. I was so happy when I saw Shizuma-oneesama last night that it didn't really sink in what I was agreeing to. How can someone like me possibly stand up as Shizuma-oneesama's partner and represent Miator Green?)

"Are you nervous, Nagisa-chan?"

Tamao came up from behind and placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulders. The other girl turned slightly at her touch.

"You must be nervous, as today is the cadette round of the Etoile tournament, the round that tests the abilities of the pair's "younger sister".

"I may not be too fond of you Tag Team Dueling alongside Shizuma-oneesama, but, as a fellow student of Miator Green, I know you'll make us proud. You just go out there and do your best, Nagisa-chan."

As she spoke, her hands moved themselves into prime position for some very naughty things.

"Do you want me to help you relax?"

What followed was a slippery, shiny and downright exciting bathtub fight the likes of which most porn writers could only dream of. As soon as Nagisa managed to get herself free, she ran for the locker rooms to dry off and get dressed again.

(That was a close one. But thank you, Tamao-chan.)

As she reached into her clothing locker, her fingers came into contact with something that felt an awful lot like a letter.

"What's this?"

Aoi Nagisa-sama,

There is something you should see before you appear in the Etoile tournament's first round today. I will wait for you in the library and you will see the truth about Shizuma-sama.

Students from all three schools crowded around Astraea Hill's main plaza. At long last, the long-awaited Etoile tournament was about to begin. Tomori Shion from Spica White had been chosen to act as the event's M.C.

"My fellow students, thank you all for attending this, the first opening Cadette round of this year's Etoile tournament, L'ouverture Brilliante. We ask at this time that all contestants please step forward."

Shizuma and a still-battle-scarred Chiyo were present, but Nagisa was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that girl? The event's gonna be starting in a minute."

Chiyo could only make little worried noises. Something like "ohh".

"Then again, I guess something like this is probably just to be expected. She still has yet to familiarize herself with this school. Maybe my choosing to work with her was a mistake."

Shizuma's words caused Chiyo to work through her nervousness and find her tongue.

"But, Shizuma-oneesama…even with Nagisa-oneesama, you always make a great Etoile. When I saw that picture of your victory last year in the library, you looked so regal and divine that it moved me to tears. But you said then that that win was your first and last time wearing the crown, so why are you…doing…it…now…"

Chiyo's voice trailed off and she squeaked with embarrassment as she suddenly realized just what she was saying.

"Oh! I-I mean, I know that you're competing again because of your feelings for Nagisa-oneesama! Do excuse me!"

Shizuma's eyes were far away as she answered.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

But from where she stood watching the two of them from behind a tree, Hitomi Togi wasn't entirely sure that was the case.

To be continued…

*Be here for the first chapter of the New Year, when the Etoile Tournament finally gets underway!


	11. Chapter 11

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Eleven

Nagisa found herself strangely alone in the library. The sender of the mysterious letter seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Everyone else has left to go watch the start of the Etoile Tournament."

The speaker was an elegant-looking older girl with curly hair that Nagisa did not recognize. She smiled disarmingly.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, y-yes. Did someone come by looking for me? Aoi Nagisa?"

The girl gasped and gave a startled look.

"Oh my! So you're Aoi Nagisa-san? This was left for you."

It was a large, leather-bound book. Inside was contained a thin bookmark with Nagisa's name prominently written on it. As Nagisa flipped through the pages towards the bookmark, the girl, Shizuma's friend Mizuho Kano, couldn't help but think about something.

"Not to be rude, but don't you have something a bit more important to do? There's going to be a big problem if a Cadette doesn't show up for L'Ouverture Brilliante."

But Nagisa found the marked page and was struck too dumb to answer. There, in stunning black and white, were Shizuma and her new library friend, hand in hand and both wearing gilded crowns.

"The Etoile Ainee Shizuma Hanazono-san from Miator Green Fifth Year, and her Cadette Mizuho Kano, same year and school."

Mizuho took Nagisa's stunned silence as an opportunity to explain.

"Oh, this? Last year, Shizuma-sama…wound up without a partner halfway through the Etoile Tournament, so I had to step up and take her place. It was a nerve-wracking job, but somebody had to do it."

Nagisa seemingly ignored her as she read on.

"At the coronation ceremony, students from all three schools were moved to tears by Ainee Hanazono's words. _This Etoile victory I dedicate to my dearly departed little sister Sakuragi Kaori. The one who should truly be standing next to me as my Cadette. Kaori, if you can hear me up in Heaven, I pledge all my love to you, forever and a day._"

Even Nagisa began to tear up as she read it. The letter from earlier said that she would learn the truth about Shizuma. But now, all she could think of was that she was better off not knowing.

Back at L'Ouverture Brilliante, in a strange and very fortunate turn of events, L'Examen su Astraea had been changed to a series of loyalty demonstrations. Couple after couple came and went, but none yet were anything special. But all attending Spica White students stood with bated breath as Amane and Hikari were called.

"Spica White Year 5 Class Trois, Ohtori Amane, do you vow to support and protect your Cadette partner?"

"I do."

"Then please display your commitment."

There came a silent stillness. As if sensing Hikari's nervousness, Amane impulsively did the only thing she could think of: she grabbed Hikari by the waist and shoulders, dipping her down and seamlessly maneuvering them both into the gallant position of Prince and Princess.

"I vow to support her in this fashion."

Love it or hate it, this action definitely got a screaming reaction from the crowd. Shion smirked inwardly. _Another excellent performance, Amane-sama._

The crowd was still going wild when a still-stunned Nagisa shambled in. The shock of what she'd found in the library had left her reeling. Something that Tsukidate Chiyo did not pick up on.

"N-Nagisa-oneesama! Where were you? Everyone's been waiting!"

"Does that mean I made it in time," Nagisa asked, her bright voice dulled by the weight of her findings.

"Yes, but just barely. Now come on! Shizuma-oneesama's waiting for you!"

Nagisa allowed herself to be led to Shizuma by the hand.

"You were cutting it awfully close this time, Nagisa-chan. You wouldn't happen to have been hiding in the bathroom because you were nervous this whole time, were you? Heh heh. Don't you worry: I have a plan. But I need you to lend me your Duel Disk…"

Shion almost found herself hesitating a little bit to call out the popular couple from Miator Green's names. Depending on their performance, there was no telling what might happen.

"Next couple: From Miator Green, Sixth Year Ainee Candidate Hanazono Shizuma, and Fourth Year Cadette Candidate Aoi Nagisa."

The two stepped up, hand in hand. Shizuma called Shion to one side amidst some startled murmurs. She could scarcely believe her ears at the ridiculous cheesiness of the former Etoile's plan. But if it worked…

"Hanazono Shizuma, I ask you: Do you promise to love and support your Cadette?"

"I do."

All of a sudden, Shion whirled around and unfurled Nagisa's Duel Disk.

"Then be prepared to show us your commitment!"

A blinged-out mole in shades and a baseball cap instantly appeared before her, along with a single face-down Trap Card.

"We'll see just how dedicated you are once I activate my Powerful Rebirth Trap Card! This card lets me summon back my Wattsnapper Tuner Monster from the Graveyard. Plus, now it gains another Level! Now I Tune my Level 4 Wattsnapper with my Level 3 Wattmole to Synchro Summon the mighty Wattkirimu!"

The crackling orange-yellow fish split into four stars and circled Wattmole. There came a brilliant flash, from whence appeared something out of a nightmare. Between its long tail and seven snapping crocodile heads, next to nothing could be made out. Several students screamed.

"Now, Wattkirimu! Attack Aoi Nagisa directly!"

Nagisa used Wattkirimu all the time when Dueling in the traditional style, but seeing it brought to life by her Duel Disk terrified even her. Seven sets of reptilian jaws lunged toward her, but Shizuma suddenly jumped in front of her to take the attack.

"I choose to protect her…just like this!"

Sharp teeth upon sharp teeth tore at Shizuma yet she still held her ground. Even the Shizuma/Nagisa naysayers had to applaud her bravery. Everyone had to stop and catch their breath when the whole display had finished.

_Wow…Shizuma-sama certainly hasn't lost any of her popularity, has she? But…can I really ask her this next question? Given what happened last year, I couldn't in all good conscience-No! What am I thinking about? I have to put aside my own pride and feelings for the good of Spica White!_

"Ahem. An impressive display, Shizuma-sama. But do you vow to keep Nagisa Aoi-san as your one and _only _partner, to have and to hold, forever?"

It was the "only" part that had worried her. Forever was a long time, and those who remembered the Tournament from the previous year still carried with them her words of love to Sakuragi Kaori.

(I knew it. This whole time, Shizuma-oneesama always had a partner who was so much better for her than me. Something like that just had to be true…but why did I have to know about it?)

"I promise…"

Nagisa's downcast head shot back up at Shizuma's words. The Ainee candidate took Nagisa's hand in hers and raised them both to the sky.

"I promise to love and cherish my Cadette, Aoi Nagisa-chan, now and forever!"

Long after the festivities had been cleaned up after, the sun sank low in the sky over Astraea Hill. Our three main Miator Green girls were still together, nobody having said a thing since Shizuma's pronouncement. She stopped and patted Nagisa's head.

"We did an excellent job today, Nagisa-chan. And we couldn't have done it without your Wattkirimu. Somehow being attacked by one of my Gemknights just wouldn't have had the same effect. But tomorrow will be our first actual Tag Team Duel of the Tournament together. Well, you sleep well tonight. And good luck to both of us."

Shizuma wandered off into the dusky woods, her long shadow still stretching out behind her. Nagisa's eyes followed her as she went, though her mind was anywhere but on her.

(Shizuma-oneesama…doesn't tell me anything…)

Chiyo gushed over the pairs performance even long after the fact.

"Nagisa-oneesama, that card of yours was amazing! I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life! And the way Shizuma-oneesama protected you from it was so gallant!"

Nagisa's eyes and voice became very determined.

"Chiyo-chan. I want to ask you something. I want you to tell me everything that you know about Shizuma-oneesama."

"I see."

"Yeah, but that's all that I can really tell you. Keep in mind: I wasn't actually here when it happened. Tamao-oneesama probably knows more about it than I do."

Nagisa sighed. Chiyo had only reiterated the little that she already knew. She smiled weakly.

"Everyone probably thinks I'm some kind of upstart for hooking up with such a great person as Shizuma-oneesama."

"Oh, but Onee-sama, we would never think of you like that!"

"They do! I know that I've already managed to make a lot of people angry."

(With a love like that in her past, what would Shizuma-oneesama ever see in someone like me? I just don't understand her.)

"I just don't understand her!" she cried aloud. She then took off running, trying to work off her frustration with a little physical activity. Her ears barely registered the distressed cries of her underclassman.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama, wait! Come back!"

To Be Continued…

Next chapter comes the big Turbo Duel for the first crown of the Etoile Tournament! Don't miss it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Twelve

By the time Kizuna Hyuga made her way to the Astraea Hill Racetrack, the place was already mobbed with excited fans.

"They're certainly energetic, aren't they?"

Kizuna turned toward the voice.

"Oh, Chikaru-oneesama!"

"But who wouldn't be? I mean, it isn't every day that Astraea Girls has a Turbo Duel going on, is it?"

Something was still bothering Kizuna.

"Say, about that…people keep going on about this Turbo Duel, but what exactly is it all about?"

"Well," Chikaru explained. "The second event of the Etoile Tournament's first round is a Turbo Duel between pairs of Ainee candidates called The Fortress of Promises. For the first half of the race, the two candidates must Duel each other alone. They will continue in this manner until they reach the halfway point, that tower over there, where they will "rescue" their Cadette candidates. From there on out, the two couples must work together to defeat their opponents Tag Team-style until one couple is finally triumphant. And only those who win their Duels with both teamwork and flair can advance to the next round."

Kizuna watched the pit crew girls as they put the finishing touches on each Ainee candidate's Duel Runner. She pointed at what would surely be the top two contenders.

"Wow! That black Runner and that white Runner really stand out, don't they?"

As well they should, as both were ridden by famous and highly-contested girls. Amane sat astride the white Runner Starbright, getting a good feel for the throttles and fitting her Duel Disk in the appropriate slot. On the other side of the scale, Shizuma almost seemed not to notice the black Runner, L'éclair Noire, beneath her. Her eyes stared straight ahead, as if she were already trying to find her little Nagisa.

Chikaru chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure that those two will run a dead heat for this race. It's exciting, isn't it?"

A loud blast from an official's air horn cut short any further conversation. The milling crowd slowed to a hush. Atop the starting platform, Miyuki and Shion raised their checkered flags. Only Chikaru was not present, due to her desire to witness the race up close.

"Both contestants ready? Then ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!" they both cried at once, lowering their flags in perfect unison.

The two Duel Runners took off like rockets. Shizuma grinned at Amane cheekily.

"Nice start, O Prince of Spica White. Let's hope you Duel as well as you ride."

"Ready when you are!"

"Let's Duel!"

Amane had been chosen to go first. As the two Duelists drew their cards, their Runners' Speed Counters instantly increased to 1 apiece.

(Amane: LP 4000 1 Speed Counter)

(Shizuma: LP 4000 1 Speed Counter)

"I draw! And, from my hand, I summon Queen's Knight! Next I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

Even though Shizuma had never faced Amane before, she knew enough about Dueling to see what she was up to. If she didn't destroy Queen's Knight fast, Amane would next summon King's Knight. His power would then let her summon Jack's Knight, and then she would fuse them all together to summon the powerful Arcana Knight Joker. Nothing in Shizuma's Deck could stand up to something like that. But she also knew how to stop it.

"Then it's my move. I summon Gem Armadillo to my field in Attack Mode! And, as soon as he's summoned, I can take one Gemknight monster from my Deck and add it directly into my hand! Now, Gem Armadillo, go and attack her Queen's Knight! Blast away!"

The golden-armored creature unleashed a pair of missiles from the twin launchers on its back. The Spica White fans let out a simultaneous groan of displeasure as Amane took the first battle damage of the Duel.

(Shizuma: LP 4000 2 Speed Counters)

(Amane: LP 3800 2 Speed Counters)

But, when the smoke cleared, their voices rose in a mighty cheer. Shizuma was shocked.

"What? You had Numinous Healer face down?"

Amane nodded.

"Yes, and thanks to this card, I gain 1000 Life Points right after your attack connects, so I'm still in this!"

(Amane: LP: 4800 1 Speed Counter)

Shizuma ended her turn with a face down. With Amane leading by 800 Life Points, it was still anyone's Duel to lose. Shizuma was a bit more at a disadvantage, however. Since only Speed Spells could be used in a Turbo Duel, her Gemknight monsters were robbed of the Equip Spells they needed to become a much larger threat. But, she hoped, all she would need was her Nagisa-chan to turn things around. That is, assuming she could hold out.

Up in the tower, costumed Cadette candidates struggled for precious standing room. All around her, Nagisa could hear half-whispered threats and complaints.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"There's no room up here!"

"I say it's because of those two transfer students."

"Yeah, I even heard that they changed the last round just for them. It's preferential treatment, if you ask me."

(Wow. I knew I'd made a lot of people angry, but this…it still hurts. Please, God, just let this round be over soon.)

It was then that Nagisa noticed the shivering blonde girl next to her. Even though she had not been present to see her with Amane in the last round, she could tell by her body language that this girl was the other transfer student they had talked about.

(Poor thing. I knew I was making a lot of people mad by teaming up with Shizuma-oneesama, the former Etoile, but I bet she's a lot worse off than even I am.)

Pat.

"Are you all right there? Let's both just try to ignore those kinds of remarks."

"Hey! Here they come!"

"But who's in the lead?"

"I can't tell!"

Nagisa looked down to see that her beloved Shizuma-oneesama was sadly trailing behind Prince Amane. On her field, the former had a tall armored humanoid with a falcon's head, supported from behind by two oddly-colored dragons with weapons for heads and a face down. Shizuma, on the other hand, was just barely trailing with nothing on the field.

(Amane: LP 4800 4 Speed Counters)

(Shizuma: LP 2100 3 Speed Counters)

Everyone atop the castle parapet was struggling to get a good look at the Dueling action down below. Amidst the bustle of arms and legs, a stray elbow knocked into Hikari. Her feet were forced very far in the direction of the edge. It almost looked as though she was going to fall, when Nagisa, seeing what was going on, threw herself without thinking into Hikari's way.

Too late did she realize that she was instead condemning herself.

Before she could fall very far, her hands instinctually grabbed onto the edge of the hanging. Hikari was almost stunned beyond words.

"Oh no! Wh-why did you help me? Somebody do something! Oh, this is all my fault!"

Nagisa looked up, her own eyes welling with just as many tears as Hikari's.

"I'll…I'll be alright. Besides, it's probably better…if _I _fall…"

"Hikari!"

The blonde girl turned toward the beckoning voice. Amane's white Duel Runner came thundering down the road. The Prince of Spica White was gesturing wildly to her sidecar with her free hand.

"Hikari! Jump in! Hurry!"

Hikari was torn for a few brief seconds before she leapt off the platform and landed safely in Amane's sidecar. She turned her tear-stained face up at her Ainee candidate, eager for any help she could provide.

"Amane-sama! We have to turn around! That girl saved me from falling, and now she's gonna fall!"

"What?"

Amane's grip tightened on the controls.

"Okay! Hold on tight, Hikari!"

Starbright spun around in a high-speed 180 as the two turned back to come to Nagisa's aid. But her fingers were failing her. Certain that she was going to die, one last melancholy thought crossed through her mind:

"If I had never met Shizuma-oneesama, none of this would have happened. But I don't regret it."

Everything seemed to slow down. A low, drawn-out roar that sounded like her name seemed to come from somewhere as she fell. Her quick descent through the air felt almost like an eternity of flying. When next she could feel sensations again, Nagisa found herself being roughly shaken by Shizuma on her Duel Runner. Apparently, when the younger girl fell, Shizuma had caught her in her lap.

"Nagisa! Thank God you're alright!"

The older girl's demeanor softened.

"Do you think you can Duel?"

Nagisa struck a fighting pose and nodded. She jumped from Shizuma's lap into the sidecar and inserted her Duel Disk.

"Good, " Shizuma said as Nagisa drew her five cards, "because it's our turn and we're in a really tight spot!"

"Got it! My move!"

(Amane: LP 4800 5 Speed Counters)

(Shizuma: LP 2100 4 Speed Counters)

"Be careful, Nagisa-chan! That monster Amane has out is Dragnity Dux, a monster that gains 200 Attack Points for every other Dragnity monster she controls. And she has it Equipped with Dragnity Brandistock and Dragnity Corsesca. They not only allow her to attack twice in one turn, but she can also add another Level 4 Dragnity monster from her Deck to her hand whenever she destroys one of our monsters in battle."

Nagisa nodded decisively.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Oneesama. Now let's do this! From my hand, I summon Wattpheasant! And, with his special ability, he can attack you two directly!"

A crackling blue bird with sharp tail feathers appeared on the field, firing off an explosive volley. Amane grunted with distaste as she lost her winning Speed Counter.

(Amane-Hikari Team: LP 3800 4 Speed Counters)

Shizuma-Nagisa Team: LP 2100 4 Speed Counters)

"And, not only that, but my Wattpheasant has another special ability. After it deals damage from a direct attack, I can take one of your monsters and remove it from play. So, if I remove Dragnity Dux from play, I can get rid of both its Equip monsters at the same time!"

The crowd in the stands cheered, regardless of who they were rooting for.

"And then I think I'll end my turn with these two face downs."

Amane's Dragnity Dux may have returned to the field, but she and Hikari were by no means out of the woods just yet.

"Hikari, are you really up to this?"

Hikari nodded as she drew her own five cards.

(Amane-Hikari Team: LP 3800 5 Speed Counters)

(Shizuma-Nagisa Team: LP 2100 5 Speed Counters)

"It's m-my turn, then! And I summon my Herald of Orange Light to the field in Attack Mode!"

A white ball with angel wings appeared on the field, radiated from within by some mystical orange light.

"And then, from my hand, I activate the Speed Spell-Count Up 123! Now, since we have more than 4 Speed Counters, I get to roll a die and hopefully increase my new monster's Level."

Nagisa was worried.

"Wait! Does that mean-"

"They're gonna Synchro Summon!" Shizuma finished with a gasp. The crowd watched with bated breath as Hikari's die spun in the air before rolling. One final turn left it showing a 2.

"Yes! It's a 2! So now I can increase Herald of Orange Light's Level by 1! And next I'll Tune my Level 3 Herald of Orange Light together with Amane-sama's Level 4 Dragnity Dux to Synchro Summon my Scrap Archfiend!"

When the glowing rings of light disappeared, a ferocious horned ogre made of metal roared its terrible roar. And its 2700 Attack Points were nothing to sneeze at, either.

"Archfiend, it's time to wage war on their Wattpheasant! Go, Scrap Roundhouse!"

Just when it looked like the ogre's fist was about to connect with Wattpheasant, Nagisa triggered one of her two face downs.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap: Defense Draw! This makes the damage you were about to inflict become zero, plus we get to draw a new card!"

"A good play, but did you know that whenever Hikari Synchro Summons, I can automatically summon Synchro Magnet from my hand?"

As the anthropomorphic magnet appeared on the field, Nagisa could only answer a pitiful and barely audible "no". Amane drew her next card and smiled at her partner.

(Amane-Hikari Team: LP 3800 6 Speed Counters)

(Shizuma-Nagisa Team: LP 2100 5 Speed Counters)

"Here we go, Hikari! I summon Dragnity Militum in Attack Mode!"

The helmeted green warrior wielding two blades struck a fighting pose as Amane summoned it.

"And then I'll activate my face down card, the card I've been saving for just this situation: Level Retuner! With this card's power, I can lower the Level of any monster on my field by up to 2 Stars. So now I'll cut my Synchro Magnet down to Level 2, making it the perfect monster to use with Dragnity Militum. Now Tune together, Level 2 Synchro Magnet and Level 4 Dragnity Militum, and Synchro Summon Gaia Knight-The Force of Earth!"

An armored knight on a galloping steed saluted smartly, its 2600 ATK rivaling that of Scrap Archfiend. But the look on Amane's face said that she wasn't done yet.

"And I'm not done yet! Next up, I'm activating the Speed Fusion Speed Spell! Now, by fusing my Gaia Knight with Hikari's Scrap Archfiend, we can summon an entirely new type of monster. Behold, the Synchro Fusion Gaia Drake-The Universal Force!"

From whence stood Amane's Gaia Knight and Hikari's Archfiend monster, there now came an even greater beast. Gaia Knight now sat atop a mighty Pegasus, both enveloped in sharp and jagged steel armor. A mighty Pegasus with 3500 Attack Points.

Faced with something like that, it looked as though Nagisa and Shizuma were totally outmatched.

Hours later, after a hard-fought Duel, Amane and Hikari stood victorious, each wearing a small but ornate crown. Tomori Shion watched silently as the coronation ceremony continued around them.

(That was a close one. Especially with that Wattkirimu card. Definitely wasn't expecting that. But still we managed to pull off a win. Her opponent is still a former Etoile, though, so we still have to stay on our toes. All we need to do now is win two more rounds and then Spica White shall have its total victory. One way or another, I swear I will make that happen.)

*To be continued…

Next time: A new enemy appears from North Academy to save Spica White. The second round of the Etoile Tournament will soon be upon us. Certainly hope you enjoyed Round One!


	13. Chapter 13

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Twelve

Sweet voices lilted across the meadow, drawing Kizuna Hyuga toward them. Unfortunately, the wooded area behind the Lulim Pink dorms was very echoey, and she could not for the life of her tell which direction they were coming from. The basket full of snacks that Chikaru-oneesama had asked her to bring along was starting to slow her down a little.

She looked down at her map, but to no avail, as she had little ability for such things. Her eyes closed and a cupped hand raised over her ear.

"Hmm…it seems a little louder over that way, so I'll go that way!"

Suddenly, before she even knew it, Kizuna was standing smack dab in the center of the sunny meadow. Her eyes watered, blinded by the light. When her vision cleared, she was surprised that she still could see angels.

The tallest one was wearing knee-high stocking boots and carried a plastic sword with a blue blade. Another one with glasses wore the classic angel wings, with two insect-like antennae and a Christmas-red smock. And the last one, the smallest one carrying a teddy bear, wore a silver bodysuit with a red bandanna tied around her face, the contrast between the two seeming quite absurd.

Kizuna smiled.

"So sorry I'm late, Chikaru-oneesama!"

Chikaru, who had today decided to dress as Different Dimension Warrior Lady, walked over past Kizuna, smiling as the younger girl met up with her other two friends Natsume Remon (Different Dimension Sprite) and Byakudan Kagome (Different Dimension Assailant). Their voices became as white noise as Chikaru began re-reading a very interesting chapter of her old book: "The Rare Hunter". Her gaze lifted, only slightly, as she took in the sight of her three lovely angels.

I want their Lulim Pink to be a shining place of glory, she thought.

Of the three schools of Astraea Girls' Duel Academy, Lulim Pink was by far the youngest and the most relaxed. While its competitors, Miator Green and Spica White, were putting everything they had into the Academy's big Etoile tournament, only a handful of students from Lulim Pink had decided to enter. For the most part, Lulim Pink more or less treated the Etoile season as lightly as summer or fall.

But still, even though she was still quite content as she was, Chikaru couldn't help but occasionally wonder _What if…_

_Maybe now…with my three new adorable little Lulim Pink stars…maybe now I can finally put the plan into action. Spica White and Miator Green are already in chaos…Yes. Now would be the perfect time…_

Trembling white hands shook with rage as they wadded up the sudden letter from afar. The girl threw open her apartment's large window in distaste. But not even the freezing cold air of North Academy could cool the fire of rage that burned within her.

**To the beloved girl with the crystal-blue eyes, Kusanagi Makoto:**

**First of all, how are you doing up at North Academy, Mako-chan? I certainly hope you're getting along well. Though whyever you decided to suddenly transfer someplace do cold and bleak is beyond me.**

**I really miss you, you know.**

**It has still been some years since that incident, but I always say to myself maybe it was for the best. Her space in the Five Stars of Spica White still remains empty to this day in her memory. But only those of us who truly knew her the best can really understand it.**

**I know this secondhand, however, as I recently transferred over to the more peaceful Lulim Pink instead. But as the windy month of May draws near, I fear that our beloved Spica White is in trouble!**

**They were initially in the lead, with the new star of the Pro Dueling circuit, Ms. Ohtori Amane taking point. If she defeats the entrant from Miator Green, the famed Hanazono Shizuma, who unexpectedly decided to run for a second year, then surely Amane's name will go down alongside the greats of Spica White.**

**But, sadly, this pseudo-Messiah that everyone places their hopes upon is quite unmotivated and openly displays a certain favoritism towards her Cadette candidate.**

**As you well know, a Star of Spice White must not allow themselves to be monopolized by any single person, let alone an ordinary first year student. In fact, due to this couple's particular circumstances, one round of the Etoile tournament was actually changed up, in order to "even the playing field". This has led to our beloved Spica White being broken in two: the strict enforcers of the school's rules and traditions, and those who openly support Ohtori Amane's efforts.**

**I fear that, should the situation continue, conditions will soon be right for Miator Green and its scheming Student Body President Rokujo Miyuki to sneak in directly under us and take the crown for themselves…**

Inside Makoto's small student housing apartment, the room seemed to fill up with her unbridled enthusiasm. A series of flashes in her mind came unbidden to fan the flames. All the years she had spent with that person, the one who had made her so happy.

"I cannot allow this. I-I have to go back!"

The five years she had spent training in the harsh conditions of the foreign North Academy had strengthened both Makoto's heart and Deck. Her choice to follow both her dreams and the dreams of her dear friend had brought her there, but that same pride and admiration were about to bring her back.

Although Chikaru's letter had mentioned two new stars at Astraea, Makoto's main concern was Ohtori Amane. In her eyes, it was all that fake star's fault that honorable Spica White fell to chaos. As she slowly began the process of packing her things, the small yet dignified transfer student recalled the end of Chikaru's letter.

**It's funny, but, for the past several days, I've been getting the feeling that I'll be seeing you again soon. But this is impossible, of course, as we are still separated with you at North Academy. It would still be nice, though, if you happened to be having those same feelings as well.**

**Whichever path you may decide to choose, please take this gift with you on your journey. It took a bit of online searching, but I finally found it: a rare First Edition copy of my favorite Underground Arachnid card. Use it wisely, and in the hopes that we night one day see each other again.**

**Your dear friend who shares the same dream,**

**Minamoto Chikaru**

Who is this girl? Just where is Spica White headed? And what is the significance of The Rare Hunter?

To be continued, with apologies for being so remiss in my updating…


	14. Chapter 14

**Strawberry Duel!**

*I own neither Strawberry Panic nor Yu-Gi-Oh, in any of its forms. Otherwise the series would probably go almost exactly like this and we'd have more Dueling chicks.

Chapter Fourteen

Chikaru smiled fondly at the thought of her letter, making certain that none of the other attendees at the meeting could see. Fortunately, Kaname Kenjo's continued outbursts were taking all the attention off of Chikaru very easily.

"I told you this would happen! All you had to do was enter me in the tournament and we wouldn't have this problem, now would we? Damn Fairy Archer, freakin' lucky draw, that's what it was! I tell you, I'll-"

Geho! Gehack! Kaname's ramblings caused her to choke on her words violently.

"Tee hee. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going on like that, Kaname," giggled nearby Momomi Kiyashiki. Spice White Student Body President Tomori Shion slumped down wearily, the controversy over the Amane-Hikari pair weighing heavily on her.

"Kenjo-san, we've been over this. The matter has already been settled. Prince Amane has chosen Konohana Hikari-san as her partner, and she _did_ defeat you, so I'd say they've at least earned the right to work together just through that."

"Maybe, but they just barely won that Turbo Duel. You saw it! And not to mention the fact that they changed part of Round One so that Little Miss Transfer Student might have a better shot. That angered a lot of people, Shion, and now our beloved Spica White has been split between supporters and non-supporters of your precious Prince!"

Shion picked up and opened the pink manila envelope before her languidly. So much of her energy had already been spent worrying, so she didn't have much left to actually deal with the problem.

"Well, perhaps the second round of Duels will help even things out. Coming up next in just a few days will be the Tag Team Dueling section of the Etoile tournament. Nine couples from all over Astraea will be placing their faith in each other and Dueling side by side in their fight for the crown. Now, if you'll all look at the folders in front of you-GAH!"

Shion's eyes fell too late upon the document's final notice. Of the ten couples remaining, only one couple had been randomly selected to sit that round of the tournament out. And guess who that was?

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!", Shion screamed, all pretense of Spica White's Ice Queen thrown aside.

From across the room, Tsubomi Okuwaka hastily tried to placate her superior.

"T-Tomori-san, rest assured that nobody tampered with the selection. I oversaw everything personally, and I was just as surprised as anyone when we wound up drawing Amane-sama's name. I guess that kind of luck is one of the reasons why she's the new Pro League Champion and all…"

Shion walked over and placed a comforting hand on Tsubomi's shoulder.

"We aren't upset about that, Tsubomi. But we are already under suspicion for changing events so early on in the tournament, and this news will only cast shadows of further guilt. But rest assured, I do have a plan for this, though it may seem a little drastic to some."

In the hushed silence that followed, the two large double-doors at the entrance opened wide and admitted a lone figure into the room. All Spica White faces looked on in shock as they recognized the newcomer.

"That was my cue, right?" Chikaru smiled.

Elsewhere in Astraea, a private happy sigh blew puffs of fragrant steam from the tops of fancy teacups. By sheer luck, Tsukidate Chiyo had been drafted to serve tea for her beloved Nagisa-oneesama and her friends. Nagisa, Shizuma, Tamao and Miator Green student body president Miyuki Rokujo were all in attendance. The latter cleared her throat and clapped her hands together once, as lightly as she could while still remaining authoritative.

"Well, ladies, may I begin? There are a few things I'd like to explain to you all, particularly after witnessing the events of last week's Turbo Duel…Shizuma. Nagisa. In many respects, the two of you are the same as Spica White's Amane-Hikari pair. But there is one major difference. Nagisa-san, do you remember the letter that was left for you in the library?"

Nagisa's fingers tightened around the handle of her teacup at the recollection. Just as she was about to enter the Turbo Duel alongside Shizuma, a mysterious letter had come for her, leading her deep into the Astraea Girls library and Shizuma's deepest secret: Last year, during her first, successful run at the Etoile crown, she had partnered up with a girl named Sakuragi Kaori, who had tragically died before they could get very far. At her inauguration as Etoile with her new partner, best friend Mizuho, Shizuma had proclaimed that Sakuragi Kaori had all her love.

Where exactly that left Nagisa had been eating away at her ever since.

"We have reason to believe that it was sent by one of Shizuma-sama's strident supporters, trying to make you quit so as not to cheapen her love for the departed Sakuragi Kaori. It may, however, have still served its purpose, thanks entirely to that little trick Spica White president Tomori Shion played."

"Trick?" Nagisa wondered aloud.

""Yes, that whole business about Shizuma-sama keeping you as her one and only partner. A lot of people still remember last year's tournament, so it may have seemed to them as if she were choosing you over Kaori as her one true love."

"Lo-o-o-ve?" Nagisa squealed in embarrassment. Several others from around the common room turned to stare at her strangely for a few seconds.

"Nagisa-chan, not so loud!" Tamao whispered loudly as she settled the underclassman back down.

"I believe that there are many kinds of love, and that that love can change over time or be lost. Contrary to the beliefs of Spica White, a true and enduring love for the ages may never truly exist. But there are still those who believe that Shizuma-sama had made for herself a Catch-22. Both girls have been given her love, and forever, no less. Which one does she truly love, or does she truly love either one? Sorry to say, but there are some narrow minds out there who see everything in these terms of black and white."

Nagisa's head dropped. _So that's how it is. Well, when it comes right down to it, there's no way I can win against a dead person. Shizuma-oneesama loved poor Kaori to her dying day, and that love could sustain her spirit through all eternity. Compared to a love like that, what I have with Shizuma-oneesama is nothing. But, when she said she loved me, I just knew she was telling the truth. The person I saw behind her eyes would never lie about something like that._

"Thus, in order to strike back at Spica White and show our fellow Miator Green students Shizuma-sama's dedication, I intend to lead the Etoile committee to change the second round a little bit…"

Nagisa's brain struggled to register and replay the Rare Hunter events rules until she was sure she had memorized them.

For two weeks, an Ainee candidate and her Cadette were not to see each other. But the challenge was to keep their love holding steady and to hold off the motions of the mysterious unknown Rare Hunter figure. If the Rare Hunter came after one of them and managed either to beat them in a Duel or pull them over to her side, then that person would automatically be entered into the next round and the couple would be disqualified. After two weeks apart, if a couple had successfully fended off the Rare Hunter, the couples would reunite and Tag Team Duel alongside each other before a panel of judges.

"For now our biggest threat has been Spica White's Amane-Hikari pair. But they have one weakness that this strategy will hopefully exploit: the two of them can't seem to keep their puppy-love affections in check, even when they're in public. Surely, the Rare Hunter event will prove to be their undoing. The mere thought of spending two weeks apart from each other should, ideally, make them quit on the spot. Brilliant, I know."

Shizuma stood up to make a point of order. "That is true, Madam President, but don't I and Nagisa-chan share that same exact weakness. If some Rare Hunter were to come after my Nagisa-chan, my passions so inflamed may force me to break the rules and ruin our own chances along with theirs."

Tamao's face brightened up. "Oh! That must be where I come in!"

Miyuki nodded reassuringly.

"That is correct, Suzumi-san. Should anyone try to come after Nagisa Aoi-san, you must be there at her side to try and hold them off. No matter how many Rare Hunters Spica White may try to send after us, I am certain that you will be more than up to the task. Also, best case scenario, this protection gambit could also flush out our mysterious library letter person. Eliminating multiple birds with one stone…there is truly no other feeling like it…"

Bing Bong Bing Bong!

The announcement system came on rather abruptly and loudly, cutting short any further conversation.

"Attention all residents of the Strawberry Dorms: the quarterly Social Exchange Dinner will begin in thirty minutes in the Main Dining Halls of your respective schools. Repeat, all residents of the Strawberry Dorms: please use your remaining thirty minutes to prepare for the quarterly Social Exchange Dinner."

"Uweehh?"

To be continued…


End file.
